


All of our Masks

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: It's been six months since Zac's divorce and out of sheer desperation he finds himself on the internet, at the urging of a friend, scrolling through a sex cam website. One wrong click leads him down a path he isn't sure he's ready to go down, but he finds it excites him more than anything else has been able to.Meanwhile, Taylor is living a bit of a double life. His family thinks he works for a law firm, but he makes his money at night, performing to a loyal audience through the camera on his computer. Everything is going great until both sides of his life collide, opening up more secrets than just his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Zac.**

Divorce was a bitch.

Zac had gone from his house being a never-ending whirlwind of activity with two adults and four children under ten living in it to being the lone survivor on a completely deserted island full of only the sound of silence. The novelty of alone time and solitary peace had worn off after the first month and by the sixth it was about all Zac could do not to drive into the seedy part of town, pick up a hooker, turn her into a housewife, and resume his normal, loud, busy life. 

The quiet wasn’t the only problem Zac was having. Being married for over ten years got a guy used to certain…needs being met on a pretty regular basis, and it had been close to a year since a hand that wasn’t attached to his own arm had touched him and if he were honest, he was getting itchy for some physical attention. He’d never been the kind of guy to go out and pick up a girl at a bar or a club, he didn’t even know how to do those things. The one woman he’d been with had been the product of right place at the right time, and their life had gone in a straight line since then. He didn’t even know how to talk to women, not in the way that is required for one to end up in your bed at the end of the night. 

Every time he thought too hard about it, he’d realize that he wasn’t even really sure he wanted that. Not like you couldn’t tell from the part where he’d been with his ex-wife since he was fifteen, but he wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy. He wanted sex to amount to something, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t quite ready for that something with someone who wasn’t Kate. Not yet. 

It didn’t change the fact that he needed…well, those needs met. He’d succumbed to the fact that they’d likely be met by himself for the foreseeable future, his current problem was more lack on imagination. There wasn’t much getting his motor running anymore. Sure, it was easy to start the car, but he found that lately, once it started moving, it would inevitably stall out. No matter what he tried to see when he closed his eyes, he never seemed to be able to keep the gas tank full enough to reach his destination. 

As he lay in bed that night, his fist loosely wrapped around his mostly hard dick, a conversation he’d had with Carrick a few days earlier flashed through his mind. “Cam girls, man,” Carrick had nodded his head enthusiastically, his cheeks flush from the beers they’d been drinking while listening to another friends band play. “You just log in and they put on a show. You can see them, they can’t see you. You can even chat to them, ask them to do things.”

“That…” Zac shook his head. “Sounds horrible.”

“Nah, I’m telling you. Don’t knock it till you try it. It literally gets me through tour.”

“I’m sure the chicks are throwing themselves at you on the road,” Zac had said, wondering what it would be like to be in that position. “I doubt you need…cam girls.”

“Who wants all that meaningless shit?” Carrick had rolled his eyes. “You get over that pretty quick. But, these girls are _hot_ , I’m telling you.”

Zac had left the conversation sure that he’d never find himself in the position where he wanted to jerk off to some girl doing things to herself on a shitty webcam. But now, laying there in the dark, Carrick’s words bounced around in his head, his curiosity piquing. He tossed his blanket back and got up from his bed, walking slowly across the room and grabbing his laptop off the desk in the corner. _What could it hurt to just check it out?_ He thought as he got back into bed, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand, elbow on the bed. He opened the laptop, bringing up google and staring at the screen. How did one go about finding these things? He sighed, reaching out for the nightstand and grabbing his phone, shooting Carrick a quick text.

_Hey remember that thing we were talking about the other night? Whats the site?_

It didn’t take but a minute for Carrick to send back an enthusiastic “!!!!!!!!” Followed by a link. Zac looked from his phone to his laptop, typing the site in with one finger, stabbing at each of the keys. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the site that popped up wasn’t it. The background was hot pink, tiny boxes with girls waving inside of them, some of them staring suggestively at the screen, were on display for you to pick from. Zac hovered the cursor over one of them before letting out a breath and clicking on it. A box popped up alerting Zac to the fact that he’d need to create an account. _Of course,_ he thought. 

He quickly made an account, picking the very generic Tom as his name. When that was taken he fooled around for a few minutes, eventually settling on Tommy1985. He sighed, unsure if all of this was worth this kind of effort, finally finishing up his account and being kicked back to the main page. He clicked on the same box he’d tried the first time, watching as the next screen loaded. The video took up almost the whole screen, a small area underneath where you could type in messages, another area to the right of the video box where messages other people were sending in were shooting up the side of the screen. 

Zac watched for a few seconds, taking in the brunette who was kneeling on her bed. She was wearing a mesh, see through black bra, matching panties, and nothing else. She was talking to her audience, seemingly welcoming back regulars and greeting new viewers. Zac felt his face flush when she let out a cheerful, “welcome to the show, Tommy1985!”

“Oh really,” she giggled, looking down at her screen. “Less talk, more play? Well, maybe if you drop something into my tip jar…” she trailed off, giggling and twirling her hair around her finger. There was a low ding and then above the chat it alerted everyone watching that two viewers had given the girl some money. Within seconds it sounded again, another four viewers virtually tipping her. The screen told Zac that she’d made $25 and she hadn’t even done anything yet. 

“I guess for that, I can…” she trailed off, looping her finger tips underneath the hem of her panties and slowly peeling them down her taut thighs. Zac sucked in a breath and slammed his laptop shut, pushing it away from him. He wasn’t made for this. He didn’t need to watch some girl who’d probably reduced herself to on camera self love to pay her way through college to get off. He could do it on his own. If he tried hard enough. Maybe. 

He stared at the ceiling for an absurdly long time trying to call up images that would help him. He’d be lying if he said that seeing that girl like that hadn’t gotten him hard. He’d only seen one woman naked in his entire life, he figured he could conjure up images of her to try to get him through, but it felt a bit off to think of your ex-wife while jacking off, so he shook that away. 

Do it the old fashioned way, he said to himself. Just do it and get it over with. 

He wrapped his hand back around his shaft and pulled a couple of times. It felt good, so he picked up his pace a little bit, twisting his wrist here and there, his eyes falling shut. The picture of the girl on the laptop floated up onto the backs of his eyelids, her fingers pulling her black panties down her legs, and a pang ran through him. 

He imagined what she’d do next, her hands running over her body, his cock twitching in his hand. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the laptop, his hand stilling. If he could get off on the fantasy of what she was doing to herself on the other side of that screen, why couldn’t he let what she was actually doing carry him over the edge? He turned onto his side again, lifting the lid of the laptop and waiting for it to come to life.

The screen loaded, still on the website, but the video had ended. He frowned, meaning to click onto the main page of the site, but clicking on another link instead. A video popped up and he felt himself suck in all of the air around him.

There was a man on the screen. He was laying back on a plush looking bed, his head propped up on what looked like twenty pillows. Everything surrounding him was black and white; black bedspread that he was laying on top of, each pillow under his head and around him alternating black and white, the walls were even white with black trim. He had an elaborate masquerade style mask on his face, mostly black with white accents, It was glittery and exotic looking, wrapping his face completely, covering every thing but his pink mouth. 

Zac reached for the laptops lid, ready to shut it and forget about this entire cam thing for the rest of his life.

“Hey Tommy1985, haven’t seen you around here before.”

The mans voice was laced with sex as his hand moved over his cock. He winked at the camera and Zac felt himself choke slightly. _Shut the laptop. Shut the laptop._ He couldn’t look away. The man was tilting his head back, displaying his long neck as his back arched off the bed just slightly, a long moan coming out of the laptops speakers. 

The laptop dinged, several alerts popping up that the man had been tipped. Zac’s eyes moved across the screen, landing on where it told everyone watching how much the man had made. $250. 

The man dropped his back flat onto the bed, looking back at the screen. He chuckled lowly and then smiled, his strokes on himself slowing a little. 

“Sorry to disappoint, Mikey2122, it’s going to be an easy night here tonight. No toys.”

Zac’s whole face went hot, his chest clenching just a little. He’d never seen a man pleasuring himself before, he’d never been ashamed to say that porn wasn’t really his thing, and up until that night, he’d never watched even a minute of it. But, he couldn’t take his eyes off of this man. Did this count as porn, he wondered, his eyes locked on the masked man on the bed. 

He watched as the man ran his thumb over the head of his cock, letting out another throaty moan. He stroked himself a few more times then lifted his head to look at the screen, presumably reading through the things the other viewers were saying. He didn’t stop, though, his hand moving slower, more lazily up and down on himself, little bursts of heavy breathing sounding from the speakers. 

“What’s that, Frankx1? You want me to come? Well, I can go all night…” the man grinned, stroking himself a few times with purpose, as if to prove his point. “But a little tip might be able to convince me.”

Suddenly the tip box went wild, dinging and flashing as money poured into it, the amount he’d been tipped jumping to almost $500 within seconds. Zac watched with wide eyes, shaking his head just slightly. People were paying this man actual, real money to watch him have an orgasm. He couldn’t believe what he was watching.

The man smiled, sitting up and pushing himself to the end of the bed, bending his legs over the edge and leaning back on one arm. 

“Alright,” he spoke low. “You’ve earned it.”

He started stroking himself faster, moaning loud and long, his eyes on the camera. 

“Next tipper can choose where I come,” he smirked at the camera, his hand not slowing down. Zac felt his cock jump and he sucked in a breath, blinking hard a couple of times. “I see you, KCM90. You win, where do you want it?”

Zac didn’t realize his hand had moved to his own cock until a small whimper left his lips. He looked down, licking his lips nervously at the sight of his hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing dick, stroking himself quickly, more urgently than he could remember doing in the past. 

“Oh, face shot, huh?” Zac’s eyes shot back up to the screen. The man was grinning, his hand moving a little bit faster on himself. “Alright.” 

Zac watched the muscles in the mans arm tighten, his motions gaining in speed. His mouth fell open a little bit, his head falling forward just slightly. He was moaning loud and constant now and Zac realized he’d increased the speed of his own strokes to match the mans, his breath coming out harsh and quick. 

“Is this what you guys wanted?” The man moaned, lifting his face just a little bit as he let out a guttural moan, stroking himself even faster as his release hit, bursts of come hitting his face. Zac groaned, his own stomach growing hot as he came, him and the masked man slowly pumping themselves until they were empty.

Zac watched, his hand still wrapped loosely around himself as the man let go of his cock, bringing his hand up to his face, his thumb tracing a bit of come off of his bottom lip.

“You guys make it so go-”

Zac slammed the laptop shut with his free hand, his eyes wide on the now closed laptop. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his own come running down his stomach, some of it dripping off of him and hitting the bedsheets. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered to himself. “What did I just do?”

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor shut off the screen on the large Mac desktop computer he kept on a long table at the end of the bed. He checked twice to make sure the webcam was properly shut down and then ripped the mask off of his face, glad to be breathing air without it in the way. He turned it over in his hands, groaning when he saw he’d gotten some of his…mess on it.

“I’ll have to clean that before it sets,” he murmured, walking into the small bathroom off the side of the room and turning the shower on. He grabbed a washcloth and turned the sink on too, wetting the cloth and cleaning the offending spots off of the mask. It was one of his favorites. He’d picked it up on a trip to New Orleans that he’d taken for his oldest brothers bachelor party. He’d done it on the sly, he could have made some excuse about wanting it as a collectors piece or something, but no one in his life knew about the secret life he’d been living for the last ten years, and he didn’t think now was a good time for them to find out. 

Once he was sufficiently pleased with how clean the mask was, he placed it down on the sink to dry and stepped into the shower, sighing when the almost too hot water washed over him. 

He’d been a camboy for a long time, the income was great for short work, and he honestly liked it. Knowing that he was getting hundreds of people off while getting himself off was an ego booster if he’d ever met one, and honestly? What man wouldn’t want to make money to come? There were two things Taylor really loved in this world and they were money and sex, so why not combine the two without all of the risks that actual prostitution would bring him?

That’s not to say he’d never arranged to meet up with one of his viewers in real life. He’d hooked up with a few of them, a surprisingly low number for how long he’d been doing this. He’d even fallen a bit in love with one, but apparently for that guy, fucking a camboy was perfectly fine, but dating one was below him. 

Taylor washed himself sufficiently and then cut the water, stepping out of the shower and onto the black bathmat. He stood there for a second, taking in his body in the mirror. He was getting older, and while he was still bringing in hundreds of viewers - not to mention a ton of money - he was going to have to start thinking about taking better care of himself if he wanted to keep this career up for too much longer. Aging was a bitch, even for him. 

Taylor had always known he was good looking - great looking, even. Growing up all of the girls on the school yard, or all of his parents friends daughters all had crushes on him. In high school there was no shortage of girls wanting to meet him under the bleachers or in deserted stairwells. He’d definitely had his fair share of blowjobs and hand jobs and one night stands growing up, but nothing ever seemed to stick for him. He’d never met a girl who set his heart on fire or whatever lame phrase someone would give to being in love. 

And then came Andy. 

Andy was tall and dark haired. He was on the football team and pretty popular. All of the girls who weren’t flocking to Taylor were flocking to him. The only problem that those girls ran into was the fact that Andy was openly gay. 

The night of senior prom, with too much spiked punch in them, Taylor and Andy found themselves in the bathroom at the same time. They’d never really spoken much before that, they didn’t really run in the same circle, never had a class together, but that night in the bathroom Andy had turned to Taylor as they were finishing washing their hands, leaning on palm down on the sink and leaning in close to him.

“Tell me you’re gay.”

“What?” Taylor looked over at him, his eyes narrowed. 

“You’ve gotta be gay, or you’re the biggest waste of gay boy wank I’ve ever seen,” Andy had grinned, leaning a little closer.

“Uh - no?” Taylor had said, shutting the sink off and grabbing a handful of paper towels. “No - no. I’m not - uh. I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so?” Andy had laughed. “Wanna find out?”

“Wha-” Taylor had started, but Andy’s hands were on his hips and his lips were against Taylor’s, firmly and strong and nothing like any of the girls he’d kissed lips had been. Pushing him away was a fleeting thought, but instead Taylor found his hands on Andy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Knew it,” Andy chuckled against Taylor’s mouth, leaning over and turning the lock on the bathroom door. “I fucking knew it.”

He leaned back in, their lips colliding more franticly. Andy grasped Taylor’s hips and helped him onto the ledge of the sink, pressing himself against him between his legs. He’d asked him gruffly if a guy had ever gotten him off before and Taylor had shaken his head breathlessly, reaching for him, not wanting to talk and waste a second of kissing. Andy had growled into his mouth, rubbing himself against Taylor until Taylor was dizzy. He’d unzipped Taylor’s black dress pants and shoved his hand inside, jerking him off until Taylor was shouting into his mouth and bucking into his hand, come pouring over the top of it, settling onto his boxers.

When he was spent, they kissed lazily for a few minutes, Andy then helping Taylor to clean himself up. When Taylor suggested that maybe he should repay the favor, Andy had leaned in, “next time,” he said low. “I plan on there being a next time.”

There was never a conversation about it, after that night Taylor was Andy’s boyfriend. No one in school made a big deal about the fact that Taylor Hanson: Bednotch Ticker was suddenly gay or dating the most popular (read: only) gay guy at school. It just was what it was, and then they graduated and went to college together, stayed together after college. All of their friends thought that they’d be attending their wedding someday. The only problem was, Taylor wasn’t out to his family, and he had no intentions of coming out to them anytime soon.

This - obviously - took a toll on Andy. He put up a good fight, but eventually he’d tired of being Taylor’s family secret, and two years after college he finally posed the ultimatum. Come out or get out. 

It didn’t matter then how much Taylor loved Andy or how much he wanted to keep him in his life, he just wasn’t ready, and if he were honest with the both of them, he didn’t know when or if he ever would be. He’d begged Andy a little, tried to reason with him, but Andy wanted a life with someone who was proud to have him by his side and not someone who he couldn’t go home for Christmases with, so in the end, they’d parted ways.

Six months later Taylor met Jay in a bar. They’d hit it off over overpriced margaritas and ended up back at Jay’s place spending two long days tangled up in sweaty sheets, their bodies only separating long enough to take care of nature or shove some junk food down their throats. On the third day Jay showed Taylor a world he hadn’t even known existed. 

Jay put himself through four years of undergrad and was continuing to put himself through Med School by letting other people - mostly men, but there were some women, too - watch him fuck himself. Taylor had balked at the idea at first, but eventually he’d let Jay talk him into trying it for himself. They’d come up with a way for Taylor to disguise himself - he’d started with cheap masks from Halloween stores before upgrading to more authentic pieces - and he was an instant hit on the cam circuit. People loved the idea of a mysterious, hot, masked man pleasuring himself for them. Soon, Taylor was making enough money to quit his day job, and he did. 

The rest is history. As far as his family knew he was still working for the same law firm he’d started with while interning in college, processing and filing and basically being a grunt. But, he spent most of his days letting the online world into his bedroom and he had to be honest - he loved it. He got off on people getting off on him, and sure, sometimes it was a bit much, a bit weird. But it paid the bills and kept him from doing jobs he didn’t want to do, and that was enough. 

He’d thrown together a studio of sorts in the basement of his house, never inviting the men who liked to watch him into his real bedroom, that was his space. Eventually, things with Jay fizzled out and no one else in Taylor’s life knew about any of this, but he was fine with that. Everyone had their secrets, at least Taylor’s was profitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partly inspired by jaerie's Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles fic [Going Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413721/chapters/40990370). I suggest checking it out, even if you don't ship it, because it's that good.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

**Zac.**

Zac spent the next twenty two hours unable to get the picture of the masked cam guy out of his head. Every single time he closed his eyes he could see the way his fingers had wrapped around his long cock, the frantic pace at which he’d been stroking himself towards the end. He could see the way his mouth hung open as he was approaching his release. Zac had never spent any amount of time thinking of a guy in any sexual position before, but suddenly it was _all_ he could think about.

At around eight o’clock that next night Zac opened his laptop, telling himself it was just to close that webpage and never look back, but when it booted up, he found himself refreshing the page. He just wanted to see if he was online, if he did this every night, he told himself. His eyes landed on the subscribe button above the blank video box. He hesitated for a second and then moved the cursor over it and clicked. Reading the text that popped up telling him he’d get a notification when the user went live Zac felt his stomach flip. He wasn’t supposed to want to see this again. He certainly wasn’t supposed to be waiting for the man to sign on so he could watch him…do what he did again. 

_You’re straight,_ he said to himself. _It was a fluke. You like women._

Suddenly Zac was determined to prove something. To himself? To the ghosts lurking in his bedroom? He wasn’t sure. He clicked out onto the main page of the website and clicked on the first girl he saw, her video screen suddenly taking over his laptop. He settled down in his bed, propping his head up on the pillows and turned in time to see her giggling about something someone in the chat had said. 

She was pretty in a bit of an overdone way. Her dark blonde hair was falling over her shoulders in big curls, eyes heavy with eyeliner, red lipstick smeared on her lips. She was wearing more clothes than the last girl - a thin tank top and a teeny tiny pleated skirt. He must have caught the show right at the beginning. 

“Under my skirt, huh?” She giggled again. “Nothing, there is nothing under my skirt.”

One ding. Someone tipped her two dollars. 

“Oh, you like that?” She smiled, running her hands up her thighs and then underneath her skirt. “If you boys are good, maybe I’ll let you see.”

More tips came in.

“You know what happens when you guys do that,” she raised an eyebrow at the camera, one hand going further up her skirt. She let out a theatrical little moan, her skirt fluttering as her hand moved. “It gets me really hot.”

Every word she was saying, every move she was making, was overdone. Acting for the camera, a complete persona, it was obvious. Zac was determined, though, snaking his hand into his sweatpants and gripping his soft dick. _Come on,_ he willed it. _She’s hot, she’s touching herself and moaning. Come on._

The girl backed herself up on the bed, sitting down and leaning against the headboard, her legs falling open, knees bent inward so she was covered.

“If you guys want to see what I’ve got for you,” she moaned, her arms movements telling her audience that her hand was still moving on herself despite the fact that you couldn’t see it. “You know what to do.”

The little tip box in the corner lit up, the speakers dinging quietly. The amount she’d made rising by the second. She giggled and let her legs fall open, her knees still bent. Her fingers moved over her clit in what looked to Zac like an expert fashion, getting faster as her moans got louder. Zac pulled at his dick, willing it to get harder than the barely semi-hard on he was sporting. No matter how he moved his hand or how loud the girl got, it just wasn’t happening. Zac sighed, almost giving up hope when the notification popped up in the corner of the screen. Jordy - he’d noticed the name for the first time - was live. The twitch that Zac’s cock made meant nothing, he told himself as he clicked the notification, the girl disappearing, a new video screen loading. 

The man - Jordy, Zac now knew - was sitting at the edge of his bed chatting up his viewers. He was wearing a tight pair of black boxer briefs and the same black mask, every thing on him except for his face on full display. He was already hard inside his boxer briefs and Zac wondered briefly if he made himself that way before he came on camera on purpose. 

The cock that Zac was begging to get hard just a few minutes ago was suddenly at full mast, his hand still around it. Zac sighed when it did a little jump in his hand when Jordy turned around and knelt on the bed, giving the audience a full view of his ass. 

Zac had never been attracted to a man, he couldn’t understand why suddenly the sight of this one was doing things to him that - apparently - women couldn’t. He was doing less than what the last girl had been doing and yet - oh. Now he was sitting on his ass, facing the camera and sliding those boxer briefs right off of his long legs. Zac’s ears were slightly fuzzy, he could see the mans lips moving, but nothing was reaching him. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a second before opening them back up. 

“…figured it was only fair since we went easy last night,” he was saying, smirking into the camera. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed, much like the girl had been doing, his legs half bent at the knees, his fingers lazily sliding up and down his shaft. “What do you guys say?” He reached his arm out, his not full hand going somewhere off frame. “This look fun to you?” He pulled his arm back into focus, in his hand was a dildo. An actual dildo, shaped like a real penis. Zac couldn’t see it perfectly, but it looked like it was even modeled closely after one, with lines and veins and - 

The tip jar was lighting up, dollar after dollar pouring into Jordy’s account. Zac couldn’t believe how different this room was to the one he had been in earlier, it seemed like these people couldn’t get Jordy to get down and dirty fast enough, they’d just throw all of their money at him if he’d just give them what they wanted. 

“I thought you’d like the idea,” Jordy smiled, placing the object on the bed next to him and reaching for another out of sight item. As soon as it was back in frame Zac knew what it was. His eyes followed Jordy’s movements as he popped the cap on the bottle in his hand and squeezed a large amount of it onto the fingers of his other hand. Zac’s dick did it’s tell-tale twitch again and he let out a breath, running his hand up and down a couple of times, needing desperately to relieve some of the tension. 

“I obviously,” Jordy grinned at the camera again, sliding his hand between his legs. “Wont be answering any comments for the moment.”

Zac’s breathing stopped when Jordy slid a finger into himself, an exaggerated moan echoing in Zac’s ears. He moved it in and out a few times, his wrist flicking with each movement and then he added another finger, doing the same before adding a third. His back was just slightly arched off the pillows that were underneath him, his head leaned back against the headboard. Zac could hear every pant and groan that left his lips loud in his ears as if Jordy were right next to him in his bedroom.

“Jesus,” Zac breathed, his hips twitching, as if reminding him that there was something he was supposed to be doing. He brought his bottom lip in between his teeth and moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft, matching Jordy’s pace with his hand. Zac was nearly panting by the time Jordy withdrew his hand and looked back at the camera, his mouth puckered. Zac wished he could see the rest of his face. He watched as the man reached for the dildo and moved it between his legs, a content smirk on his face.

Zac’s hand sped up, his grip tightening, a low burning forming in the pit of his stomach. The man spread his legs wider, saying something to his audience that Zac’s ears couldn’t quite pick up over the ringing in them. Whatever it was must have excited them judging on the blinking tip jar and the several dings Zac heard ring out. 

The mans head fell back, a loud, long, gruff moan leaving his opened mouth as he slid his toy inside of himself. Zac let out an equally intense sound, his entire body stiffening up as he came hard and fast over his hand and onto his stomach. He struggled to even out his breathing, his eyes refusing to leave the sight of this masked man on the screen who was now fucking himself with what could only be called reckless abandon. Zac’s mind was being flooded with thoughts of him in between Jordy’s legs, sliding in and out of him, the noises he was making Zac’s fault instead of his own.

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor doubled checked his camera like he always did, making sure it was off before peeling off his mask and tossing it down on the small nightstand by the bed. He took a quick shower, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and grabbing his laptop to head up to the main floor of his house.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge on the way into the living room and then plopped down on the couch, taking a large swig of his drink before placing it on the table and opening his laptop on his lap. He liked to go through and see how much he made after a show, sometimes he’d scroll through the comments to see anything he might have missed that was worth reading. Most of his audience were regulars, so he’d learned their screen names over time and he found himself even being able to read into a few of their personalities based on things they’d said over the time they’d been watching him.

He scrolled down his tip page, as always shaking his head at the amount of money these people felt comfortable dropping on a virtual stranger just to watch him have sex with himself. It was mostly the same names as usual, some of them over and over here, a dollar here, two dollars there, when added up at the end of the show, those dollars added up to quite a bit. When he got to the end of the list he was surprised by the amount he saw there, his eyes shooting over to the username that had left the larger tip. 

**Tommy1985 tipped $25**

Taylor thought he remembered calling out the username as a first time viewer recently, but he was sure he’d never seen the person say anything at all in his streams. $25 seemed high for a first time tip, especially from a newbie. Before he could stop himself, Taylor found himself clicking on the username and drafting a quick message to the stranger. 

He shut his laptop, placing it on the table and picking his phone up. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached the number he was looking for. The phone rang a few times before the familiar voice came through the line.

“Whats up?”

“Wanna meet me at the bar? I gotta get out of this house,” Taylor stood up, walking to his bedroom, already picking out his outfit in his mind.

“Now? It’s 10.”

“You’re not 80, Zac. 10 isn’t late.”

“Speak for yourself,” Zac snorted, but Taylor could hear him shifting wherever he was sitting. He knew he was getting up to change.

“Meet me in 20? Drinks on me,” Taylor disconnected the call and opened his closet, his eyes surveying all of his choices.

 

-

 

When Taylor walked into the bar, predictably twenty minutes later than he had said, he found Zac sitting at the bar, a pretty redhead sitting to his right. They were laughing about something, her hand landing on his arm as she threw her head back just slightly. Taylor had always been a little jealous of how Zac could bring a laugh out of just about everybody with minimal effort. Him and Zac were similar in many ways, but they were just as different, and Taylor found himself, more often than not being envious of all those little ways that Zac was unique. 

“Hey,” he said, sliding into the seat on the other side of Zac, both Zac and the girl looking over at him.

“Finally,” Zac grinned, pushing the beer he’d ordered for Taylor towards him. 

“Sorry,” Taylor shrugged. “Who’s your friend?”

“Jenny,” the girl smiled, reaching over Zac to hold her hand out for Taylor to shake. He did and smiled.

“Taylor, I’m his brother.”

“Looks must run in the family,” Jenny lifted her eyebrows quickly before turning back to her drink.

Taylor lifted an eyebrow at Zac, taking a sip of his own drink. Zac shrugged, motioning for the bartenders attention. Taylor watched with a bit of shock as Zac ordered a couple of shots and two more beers, pushing one of each in front of Taylor. Zac would grudgingly hang out with Taylor at the bar, but he almost always nursed a single beer throughout the entire night and he rarely if ever touched the hard stuff. 

“Trying to be more like me tonight?” Taylor laughed, picking up the shot glass and sniffing it.

“Why did you-” Zac shook his head and then picked his shot glass up, shooting it back before placing it down on the bar. “Gotta let loose once in a while, you know?”

“Isn’t your version of letting loose usually smoking a bowl and playing video games for six hours?” Taylor took his own shot, sliding the glasses towards the back of the bar and holding his fingers up to signal to the bartender that they’d take two more.

“Maybe I feel like letting looser tonight,” Zac shrugged, drinking his beer.

“Letting looser?” Taylor laughed. “I mean, whatever gets you off, Zac.”

Taylor watched as Zac visibly stiffened just for a second before he grabbed the newly filled shot glass and poured it into his mouth. He drained his beer and then turned back to Jenny, putting a hand on her back as he leaned in to talk in her ear. She smiled at him and nodded her head, the two of them sliding off their stools.

Taylor raised his eyebrows again, watching as the two of them headed to a small area of the bar set up as a dance floor for anyone drunk enough to partake. This was certainly a side of Zac that Taylor wasn’t used to, but he couldn’t help but think that it looked good on him. 

Taylor finished his beer, paying the bartender for his and Zac’s drinks, along with Jenny’s. He gave the bartender an extra $50, hoping it would be enough for any future drinks Zac and Jenny might want as well as a nice tip. He shoved his wallet back in his pocket, grabbing his phone off the bar top and walked out the front door just in time to watch as Zac pulled Jenny towards him and leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zac.**

The first thought that Zac had after opening his eyes was that he had a headache the size of Texas. The second was sheer humiliation.

He turned his head to the side, thankful to see that Jenny had apparently had the kindness to slip out while he was still asleep, his thankfulness turning to hopefulness that that’s exactly what she had done and he wasn’t going to find her in his kitchen or on his couch when he left the bedroom.

The night had not gone to plan for Zac, not that he realized he had a plan until he’d started to pursue it. Getting completely blitzed on cheap beer and cheaper tequila wasn’t something that Zac was prone to do. Bringing a random girl home from the bar with the express purpose of fucking away thoughts of a masked man was something he was even less prone to do. But, both of those things were apparently what the Zac of yesterday considered a good idea, unfortunately for him, neither had exactly gone down well. 

There were people who forgot things when they got absolutely wasted and Zac found himself wishing he were one of them as he pulled himself out of his bed and towards the bathroom. Instead, he remembered every pathetic minute of the night before in graphic detail. 

He’d suggested to Jenny that they take their dancing back to his place and she’d readily agreed, following him there in her car despite the fact that probably neither of them should have been operating a vehicle at that time. They’d crashed into the house, lips attached and hands roaming, clothes behind shed on their way to the bedroom. 

Everything was playing out just the way he’d wanted it to. It was like a scene out of one of those romantic movies where the girl and the guy just can’t take their hands off of each other, it was clear that Jenny wanted him and he was fully prepared to give himself to her.

Until it suddenly turned more into a scene out of a comedy, except less funny, where no matter what they did, no matter how hard Jenny tried, it just wasn’t _working_. 

Zac didn’t understand why. When he looked at her he saw exactly the kind of girl a man would want to end up in his bed at the end of the night. She was gorgeous in every respect of the word and he found himself cursing under his breath and tossing the sheets aside, leaving her there on the bed while he went into the bathroom.

He shoved the palms of his hands against his closed eyes and tried to give himself a pep talk. It was the first time since the divorce, that had to be it. He just wasn’t used to someone who wasn’t Kate. Maybe he felt a little bit like he was still cheating, despite the fact that his marriage had been officially over for over six months and unofficially for far longer than that. 

He put his palms on the edges of the sink and leaned over, taking a few deep breaths. He looked up into the mirror and silently told himself that he could do this. He could do what most other red blooded American men were probably doing right now. There was nothing wrong with him, he just needed to concentrate, focus. He knew how to have sex with a woman, and damn it, he was going to. 

He splashed some water on his face, patting it with the hand towel, and then walked back into the room, seeing Jenny asleep on the far side of the bed. 

A sense of relief washed over him, followed by confusion. He couldn’t work out what was happening to him. He was planning on coming back here and having sex with her all night, he’d _wanted_ too. But, when the time came, it just wouldn’t happen, and he couldn’t explain it to himself. He’d never had this problem before and it wasn’t one he ever expected to.

He got back into bed, making sure to leave space between them and fell asleep after a couple hours of internally berating himself. He couldn’t have been more thankful that she wasn’t there when he woke up, he had no idea how he’d even begin to explain anything to her in a more sober state than he had been before he’d slept. 

He spent a little too long in the shower attempting to wash away the hangover and finally deciding that it didn’t seem like it was going to budge. He dressed and made his way through the house, eventually deciding that it seemed like a great day to spend in bed. When he got back into his room, he eyed his laptop, grabbing it from its spot and taking it to the bed with him. He laid on his side, opening it up, surprised to see that he’d forgotten to close the webpage he’d last been on, even ore surprised to see that the little message icon was flashing, a big, bright red number 1 in the middle of it.

He clicked on the message icon, his mouth going a little dry when he saw Jordy’s name and icon photo right there in his mail box. The subject read, ‘I don’t normally do this…’ and Zac found himself shaking his head as he clicked on it, waiting a second for the next screen to load.

_Hey Tommy1985, I don’t normally do this, but I just wanted to drop a line to thank you for subscribing and enjoying the show. Pretty big tip for a first time tipper. :) I hope you keep coming back for more, and maybe speak up now and then. x Jordy_

Zac stared at the message for a few seconds, his finger hovering over the delete button. He was sure he was going to delete it, maybe even delete his entire account. He was positive that his days of watching this strange, masked man were over, he wasn’t even sure why he’d started or why he couldn’t stop thinking about the damn man. He was certain that he wasn’t going to entertain this for another minute longer. That’s what he was telling himself, at least, when he pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled the laptop onto his lap. His finger moved over the mouse pad, the cursor going to the reply button instead of the delete button. 

_I guess you impressed me… a lot. Never quite seen something like that before._

He hit send, shaking his head at himself. What _was_ it about this guy that had him feeling hooked? He jumped a little when only a few seconds later the computer dinged and a new message popped up.

_Oh, that was nothing. Just a little fun on a Friday night. ;) I can show you better than that if you want me to._

Zac felt his cheeks grow warm, a familiar stirring in his stomach starting up. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to convince himself to put an end to all of this right now. He could delete his account and close this website and never look at it again. He couldn’t even create a reason for himself on why he was having this reaction to the whole thing or why he kept going back to the site. He wasn’t gay, he knew that. So then why did this masked man bring out such a strong reaction from him? After about a minute the computer dinged again, another message coming through.

_I didn’t mean to be too forward. But if you’re ever looking, I do do private shows for a fee. I’ll make your first one free. As a thank you for the large tip._

If Zac’s cheeks were warm before, they were positively on fire then. What would a private show even mean? What was this mess Zac had suddenly found himself wrapped up in and why couldn’t he just put a stop to it? He put his fingertips over the keys and then took a deep breath.

_A private show? What would that be like?_

_It can be whatever you want it to be._

_I guess I should tell you that I’m new to this whole thing. It was actually kind of an accident that I ever even stumbled on it in the first place._

_So I’m your first?_

Zac figured the couple of girls he had tried to watch didn’t count, considering he’d never made it through a whole show and they’d done nothing for him. He sighed to himself and then responded. 

_Not a bad first if I’m honest._

_I’m flattered. How about that private show?_

_Now?_

_Nows as good a time as any. Got better plans?_

The thought that almost nothing sounded better right then than watching Jordy do his thing passed through Zac’s mind, him again being forced to wonder who he was turning into. He let out a sigh and decided to just go with it. There obviously wasn’t any point in fighting it anymore. 

_Better plans than that? Not sure those exist._

_Give me ten minutes. You’ll get an alert when I’m ready._

Zac placed the laptop down on the bed, not sure what the protocol was for a private show. Was Jordy just going to do what he usually did, except just for him? Was it something else? He found himself wondering if he’d finally see the man without the mask during this private showing, just as his computer dinged, an alert with an invitation to a private room popping up. Zac clicked the link, holding his breath as the video loaded. Jordy was sitting on the end of his bed, mask in place, clad in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. 

“Hey,” Zac noticed for the first time that his voice was a little deeper than you’d expect to come out of him, almost pushed to sound that way. He wondered if maybe the mask wasn’t the only thing Jordy added to his persona.

_Hey._

“Welcome to your private show,” Jordy smirked a little, the fingertips of his right hand running lightly over the waistband of his boxers. “I usually charge a hundred for these, but I thought I should pay you back for your generosity.”

_A hundred huh? Must be a good show._

“It can be whatever kind of show you want. What _do_ you want, Tommy?”

The name threw Zac off for a second before he remembered his screen name. He shook his head and hovered his fingers over the keyboard for a second, not sure what to say.

_I guess I want whatever you want._

Jordy chuckled, leaning back a little on one arm. Zac’s eyes roamed his body, taking in the differences between it and his own. He wasn’t surprised when his eyes reached Jordy’s lap and he was visibly hard through his boxers. Zac was almost sure that it was something he made sure happened before he turned his cameras on. Either that or the thought of someone on the other side of the camera watching him turned him on enough that he was instantly ready.

“So you’ve never done this before?”

_Never._

“I see,” Jordy’s eyes left the camera and settled on his own hand. Zac swallowed as Jordy started moving his hand, slowly rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers. “What are you, Tommy?” Jordy asked, his voice a little huskier. “Gay, bi…straight or so you thought?”

Zac stopped breathing for a second, and then his heart started pounding a little harder than normal. _Straight or so you thought,_ playing over and over again in his mind.

_Maybe something like that last one…_

“Ahh,” Jordy chuckled again, moving his hand to his waist band and then slipping it underneath. “Have you ever been with a man, Tommy?”

_No_

“Ever watched one do things to themselves? Before me, I mean?”

_No._

“How old are you, Tommy?” Jordy was lazily stroking himself beneath the tight fabric, his voice still husky and now a little hitched.

_Old enough. Early 30s._

“Late bloomer. That’s okay. At least you’re learning what you like.”

 _I guess so._ Zac hit send and then typed again. _Thanks for showing me._

He wasn’t sure why he was being slightly brazen when every alarm bell inside of him was going off. Maybe it was the anonymity of the fake username, the fact that he could see Jordy but Jordy couldn’t see him. He had to admit that it felt a bit freeing.

“You’re welcome,” Jordy smiled maneuvering himself so he was up on his knees on the bed. “Let me ask you another question.”

Jordy pushed his boxers on, gracefully removing them all the way and dropping them off the side of the bed. Back on his knees, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking just as lazily as it had been before.

“Are you hard?”

Zac nodded his head, realizing quickly that Jordy couldn’t actually see him.

_Yeah._

Zac’s hand moved down to his - indeed hard - dick, instantly realizing there was too much fabric separating it from his touch. He wiggled out of his pants and boxers, sitting back down on the bed, the laptop placed in between his open legs. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Jordy was looking at the camera, his hand moving in what look like expert fashion, his voice was getting huskier with each question that he asked in a way that Zac didn’t remember it doesn’t on his normal shows. Realizing he’d have to type with one hand to respond, Zac pulled the laptop a little closer to himself.

_Yeah._

“Good,” Jordy let out a small moan, his hand moving a little faster over himself. “Now, while you’re doing it, I want you to pretend it’s me.”

Zac’s breathing was getting labored, his hand speeding up to match Jordy’s rhythm. He could see a tiny bead of precum slide down Jordy’s shaft and he found his eyes glued to it, Jordy’s louder moan making his own cock twitch in his hand.

“Are you doing it, Tommy?” Jordy asked. “Are you pretending it’s me?”

_Yes._

“Good boy,” Jordy moaned. “Does it feel good, Tommy?”

Zac stomach began to burn and tighten and he knew that it was almost over. He wanted it to last forever, he didn’t want to stop watching Jordy or hearing the sounds he was making. When Jordy put two fingers in his mouth, his eyes locked on the camera and then snaked his arm beneath himself Zac’s vision went a little cloudy, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Learning what he liked, indeed.

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor shut the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked up his mask and headed for the basement stairs that would lead him to the kitchen.

When he’d taken the mask off after the private show he’d done, some of it’s embellishments had fallen off and he knew he’d need to fix them before tomorrow came and he needed to wear the mask again. He placed it down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge to grab a beer just as his phone rang.

He walked back to the counter, popping the cap off his beer and grabbed his phone, seeing Isaac’s name on the display.

“Hey,” Taylor greeted his older brother, lifting his beer to his mouth.

“Hey, listen. I think we should do something for Zac. Seems like he’s been having a pretty hard time of it since the divorce and his birthday is Friday. Maybe just a little get together at your place on Saturday? It’s bigger than mine and has far less kid shit strewn all through it. What do you think?”

“Yeah, sure,” Taylor sat down on the couch, leaning back. “Just pick a date and let me know. You invite some people, I’ll handle the food. Zac’ll like that. He really does need to get out more.”

“No kidding,” Isaac snorted. “Been telling him that for years.”

The call waiting beeped in and Taylor pulled the phone from his face and then put it back, “speaking of, he’s beeping in. Maybe he wants to go out again tonight. Met him at the bar last night and ended up leaving because he was practically humping some girl on the dance floor.”

“Humping some girl? Are you sure you were out with our brother?”

“Oh yeah,” Taylor laughed. “I’m sure. Wonder if he got any. I better switch over before it goes to voicemail. Make up an invite list and we’ll talk about it later.”

“Alright, man. Talk to you later.”

Taylor hit the button to switch lines and put the phone back to his ear.

“So, did you take her home? How was she?”

“What?” Zac’s voice was confused and then he laughed quietly. “Oh, shut up. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So, it didn’t go well?”

“Seriously, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then why’d you call? What do you want to talk about?”

“You wanna drive up to Oklahoma City tomorrow? I’m thinking about buying a new truck and they’ve got better dealerships over there. Maybe like eleven?”

“Only if we can hit the outlet mall while we’re there.”

“You and your shopping,” Zac laughed. “I guess thats fine. I’ll pick you up at eleven.”

“Alright. Hey, I think I’m gonna head out to the bar, you wanna come? Maybe you’ll have better luck than last night,” Taylor laughed.

“No, I think I’ll pass this time, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Taylor hung up and tossed his phone down on the counter, shaking his head. He was going to have to find his brother a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zac.**

Zac pulled his truck into Taylor’s driveway at eleven on the dot, reaching over to the passenger seat to grab the tray from Starbucks holding Taylor’s coffee and his own iced tea before shutting the truck off and getting out. If he knew his brother like he was sure he did, he would not be ready on time, but he would be glad that Zac had the forethought to grab him a coffee on the way. He walked up the pathway to the front door and rang the bell before twisting the knob to find the door was unlocked. He let himself in just as Taylor appeared in front of the door.

“Coffee,” Zac held the tray out to Taylor who plucked his coffee out of it.

“Thanks, man,” Taylor took a large sip and then set it down on the counter. “I just need to change. I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“I knew you weren’t going to be ready,” Zac called to Taylor’s retreating back. He pulled his own cup from the tray and then tossed the tray into the recycling bin. He wasn’t sure that Taylor had ever been on time a single day in his life and he certainly didn’t expect him to start today.

Zac put his cup down on the counter and pulled his phone out of his pocket, meaning to sit down and do some useless scrolling while he waited for his brother, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the left slowly, his entire body stiffening as his eyes took in the object sitting to the left of the kitchen sink.

He walked slowly to the edge of the counter, shoving his phone back in his pocket and picking the black mask up in his hands, turning it over and examining it. It couldn’t be what he thought it was, but he could see that damned mask on the backs of his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. He couldn’t make up a lie that would convince him that this was all a coincidence and this wasn’t the mask he’d been looking at through the screen of his laptop.

“Alright, I’m ready, I-”

“What is this?” Zac asked quietly, turning around to face Taylor, the mask still held in between both of his hands.

“Oh, that? It’s just something I picked up in New Orleans. Thought it was cool,” Taylor shrugged moving towards Zac to grab the mask, but Zac held it away from him.

“New Orleans? When were you in-”

“It was a long time ago, I’ve had it for ages, I just-”

“Jesus Christ,” Zac muttered. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Why are you freaking-”

“I have to go,” Zac tossed the mask down on the counter and shook his head. “I need to- I have to get out of here.”

“Zac, I-” Taylor called to him, but Zac was out the door and halfway to his truck before Taylor could even get the words out. He got in and started it, throwing it into reverse and speeding away from Taylor’s house. 

 

—

 

Zac pounded on the door for what felt like ten minutes, growing more and more impatient with every knock. What could possibly be taking so long? He looked behind him at the driveway, both Isaac and Nikki’s cars were there, they had to be home. His knuckles were starting to hurt when finally the door swung open, Isaac clad in only a pair of sweatpants, a towel in his hand.

“Zac, what the fuck?”

“I’ve been out here for ages!”

“The kids are napping! We were in the shower,” Isaac moved away from the door to let Zac in, shutting it behind him.

“We need to talk.”

“What’s going on? I thought you were going up to-”

“Yeah, change of plans. Where’s Nikki?”

“Upstairs getting dressed, seriously what is your deal?”

“What do you know about how Taylor makes his money?”

“What?” Isaac shook his head, turning and walking towards the kitchen. “He works at the law firm…you know that.”

“I don’t…I don’t think that’s right. I mean, I don’t think he works there anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Isaac went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water, tossing one to Zac. “Why are you all worked up?”

“I can’t-” Zac shook his head, sighing. “I think Taylor is into something. Something that isn’t being a paper pusher at a law firm. I think he’s…” Zac trailed off and then groaned, realizing that he couldn’t bring this to Isaac. Despite the way his stomach was rolling and he was sure he was going to vomit at any second, he couldn’t tell Isaac Taylor’s secret, because it would be telling him his own secret, too. 

“I have to go,” Zac said quietly, placing the unopened bottle of water down on the counter. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“You pounded on the door just to leave, Zac, I don’t-”

“Sorry, Ike,” Zac turned and made his way back through the house, shutting the door behind him despite Isaac’s protests. He climbed back into his truck and, for the second time that day, peeled out of one of his brothers driveways. He drove back towards downtown, his eyes burning to the point where he could barely see the road anymore. He grudgingly swung the truck to the right, pulling over onto the dirt shoulder of the winding road he was driving down. He threw the car into park and then hit the steering wheel with his open palms, once, and then again harder, before dropping his forehead onto the steering wheel. 

How did he not know? When he was looking at Jordy - Taylor - how did he not recognize him? A stupid little mask couldn’t possibly be enough to make Zac not realize that someone he’d been looking at his whole life was in front of him. He groaned, remembering the messages he had typed, the private show, the $25 dollars he’d sent that had gotten him the private show, the $50 he had sent afterwards as another tip. All to his own brother. His own brother who was apparently making a living by having sex with himself while a bunch of horny men watched.

A bunch of horny men, Zac included.

Zac’s phone started vibrating inside his pocket, he ignored it, but as soon as it stopped it started up again. He leaned back, pulling the phone out, a picture of Taylor smiling up at him as the phone rang. His stomach did a huge roll and he threw the door of the truck open before he even had a chance to register what he was doing. He tossed his phone down on the passenger seat and got out of the truck, taking two steps around the hood before bending down, hands on his knees, and throwing up. 

Once he was satisfied that he’d emptied his stomach he climbed back into the truck and put it in drive, his phone steadily vibrating on the passenger seat as he maneuvered the truck back onto the road.

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor groaned and threw his phone down on the couch. He’d been calling Zac for hours, every single call going to voicemail until finally it didn’t ring at all, Zac’s cheery voicemail greeting the first thing he heard.

There was no way that Zac could know. If he knew anything about his brother, it was that sex cam websites would be the last place he’d be browsing on the internet. You’d be more apt to find him browsing some stupid Nintendo forum than you would on any porn site, never mind a live action one. So then why did he have such a huge reaction to finding the mask sitting on the counter and why wasn’t he taking Taylor’s calls?

Taylor picked the phone up one more time, the call going straight to voicemail again. He threw the phone down harder this time, as if to punish it for not allowing him to speak to his brother. He needed him to talk to him, if only to hear him say it. That somehow he knew, somehow he’d found out Taylor’s secret. Even if all he was going to say to him was that he hated him, that he was disgusted by his choices, he’d rather hear that than silence. 

He grabbed his laptop, opening up his page on the webcam site. He put up a brief message saying he wouldn’t be going live that night or the next one, but that he’d be back the following day. As soon as he posted it, his phone rang, causing him to jump off of the sofa. He scrambled to pick it up, deflating when he turned it over and saw that it wasn’t Zac calling, but Isaac.

“Hey.”

“We’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“I’d say,” Taylor mumbled. “What’s up?”

“I called Zac and let him know I needed him to meet me at your house tomorrow at 6. He said he wasn’t going to your house. I told him that I needed him to and he’d find out why when we got there, to which he responded, Ike, I’m not fucking going to Taylor’s house, am I speaking English or are you just a moron? And then the little shit hung up on me.”

“Yeah, he’s uh- not speaking to me right now.”

“Well, I don’t know what you did, but you’ve got until tomorrow at 6 to fix it. I guess we can move the party here, I’ll just have to send out a mass text.”

“Yeah, probably for the best.”

“So I’ll see you over here around 3 tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, 3 sounds fine. I need to track down our brother. Any ideas where he might be?”

“Nope, good luck though. Hope you didn’t fuck it up too bad this time.”

Taylor opened his mouth to defend himself, but the line went dead, his iPhone beeping in his ear to let him know Isaac had terminated the call. Taylor sighed and pushed himself off the couch, apparently he was going to be spending his night looking for Zac.

 

Zac wasn’t home. He wasn’t at any of the bars they normally frequented. He wasn’t at Isaac’s or at their parents or their sisters houses. Taylor was seriously running out of ideas on where to look for him when, on sheer luck, he saw his truck parked in the parking lot of a bar that as far as Taylor knew, he’d never even been inside of before. Taylor pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot a row away from Zac’s truck. 

When he first walked into the bar it took him a good thirty seconds for his eyes to adjust to the low light, and once they did, he couldn’t find Zac anywhere. Looking around the bar, it suddenly dawned on Taylor that the only people inside of it all had one thing in common, they were all men.

Taylor had no idea why Zac would be in a gay bar, or if he was there, where exactly he was hiding, the only thing Taylor was sure of in that moment is that he was very, very confused, about just about everything.

Just when he was about to give up, on his way back to the door, he saw him. He was in the corner of the bar, leaning up against the wall, a taller man standing awfully close to him, leaning into him with a hand on the wall by his head. Taylor watched for a few seconds, Zac’s intoxication becoming obvious. He watched Zac shrug his shoulders and the man lean in, whispering something in his ear. Zac seemed to study the man for a second before nodding his head once, accepting the mans hand, which then started leading him to the back of the bar, presumably to the bathrooms. Taylor sighed and shook his head, his feet moving before his brain even understood what he was doing.

“Hey there,” he said, moving in front of them, looking at Zac and tilting his head to the side.

“Ugh, go away,” Zac went to move around Taylor, but he put a hand on Zac’s chest lightly, stopping him.

“I think we should get you home.”

“Do you mind?” The other man asked, shooting Taylor a look.

“Yes, I mind. He’s my brother and he’s really drunk, not to mention straight.”

“Tay, fuck off,” Zac slurred, shaking his head. “Would you just go away and leave me alone?”

“No, I won’t,” Taylor took Zac’s elbow in his hand, the other man just shrugging and stepping away. 

Taylor carefully lead Zac out of the bar and to his car, practically shoving him into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt, against many protestations. He got in himself and expected a fight all the way to Zac’s house, but by the time Taylor was on the main road, Zac was fully asleep. 

He somehow managed to get him into his house and into bed without another word, making sure the doors were locked before he made his way back to his car. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on in their lives right now, all he knew was that things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zac.**

There were three things that Zac knew. The first was that he had no idea what had happened to him the night before. He’d woken up, fully clothed and smelling like cigarettes and booze, unaware of how he’d gotten that way or where he’d gone or even how he’d gotten home. The second was that he’d obviously had one hell of a good time judging by the ridiculously bad hangover he was sporting. And the third? The third was that, despite the fact that he had pulled on clean jeans, a nice button down shirt, and done his hair, and was currently in his car on his way over to Isaac’s for what was obviously some poor attempt at a surprise party for him, he absolutely did not want to be there.

He knew it wasn’t Isaac’s fault, and probably Isaac didn’t even know anything about this…whatever he’d found at Taylor’s house. He was still having a hard time saying the words to himself. He probably thought that Zac and Taylor were just having one of their many spats that they usually get over in a day or two. He certainly had no idea that Taylor was whoring himself on webcam for a legion of adoring dudes.

He definitely didn’t know that one of them had been Zac.

Zac felt himself shudder as he turned onto Isaac’s street, seeing only a few cars parked out front. He pulled into the driveway and shut off his truck, wondering how much Isaac would yell at him if he just pulled back and out went home. After a few seconds of weighing his options in his head and making a pros and cons list, he sighed and pushed the door of the truck open and climbed out. 

He’d made it halfway to the door when he heard Taylor call a hey to him from the end of the driveway. He turned slowly to look at Taylor, feeling his face grow hot just from glancing at him.

“Not now, Tay,” he shook his head, turning back towards the door.

“Zac, come on, we have to talk about this,” he could feel Taylor getting closer. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned his head, not meeting Taylor’s eyes.

“No, we don’t. Not here and not now. Just stay away from me, Taylor.”

Zac pushed the door open and walked into the house, shutting it behind him and leaving Taylor on the other side.

—

It didn’t take long for Isaac’s house to fill up with people, some of which Zac was pretty sure he’d never met in his life. The crowd spilled outside onto the patio, people were even sitting around the pool with their shoes off, pants legs pushed up, dangling their feet in the water. 

Taylor kept trying to talk to him, but Zac was becoming adept at dodging him, always joining into a conversation or slipping out of one whenever Taylor got a little bit too close. He didn’t want to have the conversation about how he now knew that Taylor made his money by jerking himself off while people watched, especially with the added, hey, I watched you a few times too, best orgasms I’ve had in years, by the way, thanks for the private show.

Zac’s stomach rolled again and he closed his eyes for a second, excusing himself from the conversation he was barely listening to and walking outside onto the patio where the coolers holding the drinks were. He opened one and grabbed a beer, moving over to the small table Isaac had set up and sitting down. He drank the beer in four long gulps and then looked at the cooler for a second, weighing his options. Finally, he got up and grabbed another one, opening it and taking another long sip. He hadn’t eaten anything yet and despite his recent behavior, he wasn’t a huge drinker, so he felt his body warming up already, a slight tingling sensation in his cheeks starting up. 

By the time Isaac found him outside he’d drank three more beers in the same fashion as the first two and his head was positively floating around on top of his shoulders. Isaac dragged him into the kitchen, shouting that the birthday boy had finally been found when they reached the counter. Zac looked down, seeing a mass of shot glasses set up, dark amber liquid inside of them, presumably waiting for him to arrive to be drank. 

Isaac shoved one of the shot glasses into his hand, a big smile on his face. Zac looked from his brother down into the glass, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t. No good would come out of another hangover and he couldn’t see any reason why he should consume any more alcohol that night. But, when Isaac shouted, ‘cheers to the birthday boy!’ And everyone else around the counter cheered loudly, Zac felt a smile grow on his face. He joyfully clinked his shot glass against the mass of the other glasses and tossed the shot back, wincing a little as the liquid stung the back of his throat. When he brought his head down, placing the glass on the counter, he locked eyes with Taylor, wincing again at the look on his other brothers face. 

A mix of questioning, hurt, and annoyance was splashed across Taylor’s features, his eyes burning into Zac’s. Isaac shoving the newly full shot glass back into Zac’s hands shook him out of their staring contest. If he shouldn’t have taken the last shot, this one was absolutely foolish of him to take, but he shrugged his shoulders, shooting it back with the rest of the people gathered around, then did one more for good measure before turning away from the counter and walking back outside. 

He sat there on the patio for a couple of hours finding everything that literally anyone said to him a lot funnier than he thought it probably should be. Finally - he didn’t know what time it was, but it seemed like it was really late - the stream of people who came out to the patio to chat with him trickled away to almost nothing. He was going over the easiest way to get from his chair to Isaac’s bathroom in his head when he heard the sliding door open.

“Hey, Ike, I think I might have to spend the-” he looked up and saw not Isaac, but Taylor standing in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. “For fucks sake,” he mumbled. 

“Ditto,” Taylor replied, taking another few steps towards Zac. “We gonna talk about this?”

“No,” Zac shook his head, narrowing his eyes so that Taylor’s head would stop swaying around so much.

“Okay,” Taylor sighed, pulling the chair next to Zac’s out and sitting down. “Yes we are. What you saw-”

“What I saw,” Zac slurred, a hiccup interrupting his speech. “Was you…you _fucking_ yourself on the internet…for…for…I don’t know what for!” Zac slammed his palms down on the table. “In that stupid mask. The one on the counter. You…what I saw was you…” Zac shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. “Do you know what it’s like-” another hiccup broke through. “To be able to get off for the first time in months and then you find out-” then another. “That it was your fucking brother? You got off to your fucking _brother_. And now you can’t stop fucking thinking about it.”

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor felt like Zac threw a cement ball at his chest. He was sitting in front of him, his mouth opening and closing, but not a single sound was coming out of it. He had assumed that Zac had somehow figured out what exactly Taylor used the mask for, but the thought that Zac was a _viewer_ had never even crossed his mind.

Taylor watched as Zac finally opened his eyes, leaning forward on the table a bit, his arms sliding out in front of him.

“I want to call you a sick fuck,” he slurred, his breath washing over Taylor’s face, the amount of alcohol he had consumed apparent in it. “But, that’s me. I’m the sick fuck.”

“No,” Taylor said quietly. He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Zac that there was nothing wrong with watching someone on a cam site, it was perfectly normal. But, he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t speak except to repeat the one word over again. “No.”

“Yes,” Zac said harshly. “I watched you and I liked it. When I wasn’t watching you I was thinking about watching you. I could _see you_ when I closed my eyes. For days all I thought about was how-” Zac hiccuped again and groaned. “Was how seeing you…like that…it was the first time in forever that I felt something. That my _body_ felt something. You know what I did Tay? Do you want to know?”

Taylor wanted to tell him that no, he did not want to know, but his mouth was as dry as sandpaper, and this was the largest amount of words he’d heard Zac say to him since the day in his kitchen and a small part of him wanted him to keep going. Unload on him, scream at him if he had to, as long as he was talking to him.

“I’ll tell you what I did,” Zac slapped his palm on the table again, his eyes still shut. “I went to a bar with you. I got shitfaced - not this shitfaced,” he held up a finger as if to punctuate his point, “but shitfaced - and when you left I brought that girl home. I brought her home and I wanted to have sex with her, but I couldn’t have sex with her. I _tried_ , god damn it, I tried, but I just couldn’t,” Zac took a deep breath and Taylor shook his head slowly, every word Zac was saying hitting him like a knife. It was clear that his brother was hurting, about more than just whatever he’d seen Taylor do. Whatever was going on with Zac went way deeper, and Taylor hated seeing his brother in pain.

“And then she was gone, and I - I…” Zac shook his head and opened his eyes, looking at Taylor. “Then I watched you. And I could.”

“Zac,” Taylor squeaked out, clearing his throat. “It’s okay if you’re - if you…well, you know, if you’re not-” Taylor sighed and shook his head, he’d never had problems forming complete sentences before. “It’s okay if you’re…you know, like…me.”

“No,” Zac’s voice dropped a few levels, and he shook his head. “No, I can’t be like you.”

“Why not?” Taylor asked. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“No,” Zac said, shutting his eyes again, squeezing them this time. Taylor frowned when he said tears slide down each of Zac’s cheeks. “But, I’m not you. I’m supposed to…I was married. I have kids. I can’t just-” He put his palms over his eyes and pushed down, Taylor scooting his chair closer to Zac and putting a hand on his shoulder and leaving it there despite the way Zac winched when he felt his touch. 

“It’s okay,” he said again. “We can deal with the rest of it later, but right now you need to know that it’s okay. It’s okay to be who you are and-”

“No,” Zac shouted, pushing Taylor’s hand off of his leg and jumping out of his seat. Taylor rose quickly to stand with Zac, putting his hands up in front of him and shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he said quietly. “You’re drunk. Really drunk. We should get you to bed.”

“ _You_ don’t tell me what to do!” Zac shouted again, louder this time. Taylor heard the sliding door open and turned his head quickly to see Isaac step out of the door and pull it shut behind him.

“Guys, it’s getting late, you have to-”

“Tell him,” Zac shouted at Isaac. “Tell him to leave me the fuck alone!”

“Zac, I don’t really want to get in the middle of your-”

“God, you’re both so useless!” Zac moved for the door, but stumbled, landing right in Taylor’s arms, which instinctively wrapped around him.

“Zac, you need to-”

“Get off me! Don’t touch me!” Zac swatted at Taylor, but Taylor tightened his grip on him, lowering the both of them slowly to the floor of the patio as Zac writhed in his arms.

“Zac, come on,” Taylor said quietly. “Just calm down. Calm down, it’s okay.”

“Tay, what is going on?” Isaac’s voice was low and full of concern. Taylor turned his head to look at him, a frown on his face.

“He’s going through some stuff. It’s…it’s alright, I got it. I’ll take him home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Taylor nodded. “Can you just give us a minute?”

Isaac nodded and walked back into the house, looking at them from the inside of the door for a second before frowning and walking away. Taylor looked back at Zac who hadn’t stopped trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“You have to calm down, okay? You have to. We can talk about this, you can yell at me some more, hell, you can even hit me. But, we’re going to talk, because you’re my brother, and my best friend,” Taylor smoothed Zac’s hair down to get it out of his own face. “And we don’t do this. We just don’t. We have to work it out.”

Zac’s fighting got weaker and Taylor could feel that he was crying by the shaking in his shoulders. 

“You saw something you shouldn’t have,” Taylor said calmly. “I’m sorry that you found out like this…I’m sorry that you found out at all. But, you didn’t know,” Zac groaned and tried to pull himself out of Taylor’s grasp, but Taylor wouldn’t let him. “There are other things to worry about right now, we can figure out the rest later. I just want to be there for you while we figure this other stuff out, okay? Let me be there for you. It’s kind of my job.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Zac’s voice was muffled, but his tone didn’t match his request and Taylor tightened his hold on him.

“Because we’re in this together.”

“In what together?” 

Taylor was pretty sure that his drunk little brother had just wiped his nose on the front of his shirt, but he wasn’t yelling and he wasn’t fighting to be away from him anymore, so he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Life,” Taylor responded, feeling Zac’s whole body loosen as he leaned into him. “Nothing changes that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Zac.**

The thought of opening his eyes felt difficult for Zac, but he could smell coffee and bacon and that was something that should never happen when you live alone. So, because he was sure there was some weird culinary intruder in his house, he forced himself to pry each eye open, groaning as the sunlight from the window hit them.

It only took him about a second to realize that with his blackout curtains, sun coming through should never be an issue he faced. Turning his head to the side instantly confirmed that he wasn’t in his own house, in his own bed, but instead he was laying underneath Taylor’s cushy blankets fully dressed from the night before.

He moved the blanket off of himself, the smell of stale booze instantly assaulting his nose. He groaned and slid his feet into his sneakers that were placed by the bed and made his way out of Taylor’s bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Taylor looked up when he walked in and placed the plate he just loaded with bacon and eggs down onto the counter, pushing it towards the other side where there were stools placed.

“This one was mine, but since you’re up,” he said, nodding towards the plate. “How’s your head? You overdid it last night. By a lot.”

“Why am I here?” Zac mumbled as he walked to the stool and slid onto it. He had to admit that the sight of the greasy bacon was inviting. 

“Lost your memory?” Taylor laughed quietly. “Not shocked. You had a bit - okay _way_ too much to drink last night. I had to bring you back here. There was no way you were making it home in one piece.”

“Isaac’s house,” Zac said, picking a piece of bacon off his plate and inspecting it before taking a bite. “My party.”

“Correct,” Taylor cracked a couple of eggs onto the frying pan and plucked a piece of bacon off the plate next to the stove, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Oh God,” Zac groaned, everything coming back to him all at once. He looked over at Taylor who was concentrating on the eggs, his chest tightening up a little bit.

“We should probably talk about it…you know,” Taylor glanced over at Zac and then back at the pan. “Now that we’re both sober.”

“Do we have to?” Zac frowned down at his plate, suddenly any traces of an appetite gone.

“Yeah, I think we do,” Taylor shut the stovetop off and slid the eggs onto another plate, putting a few more pieces of bacon on it. He grabbed his coffee mug and moved over so he was facing Zac across the counter. “We can’t really just pretend each other doesn’t exist, can we?”

“Sounds fine to me.”

“Zac,” Taylor laughed softly, shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth. “Life without you sounds super lame. I’d hope you feel the same way.”

“I don’t think I _can_ talk about this sober,” Zac groaned again, shaking his head. He could feel Taylor’s eyes on him as if they were two tiny laser beams shooting directly into his downturned head. 

“Do you have a drinking problem, Zac?”

The words shocked Zac, his head lifting up to look across the counter at his brother.

“What!?”

“I’m just asking,” Taylor shrugged slightly. “You’ve been drunk an awful lot lately, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t-”

“And what exactly is your _job_ , Tay?” Zac narrowed his eyes, pushing his plate away an inch or so.

“To protect you,” Taylor didn’t react to Zac’s harsh tone, his mouth turned down just slightly at the corners.

“That’s not your job. I’m a grown man.”

“I’ve been trying to protect you for your whole life,” Taylor took a big bite of egg, shrugging. “You can’t expect me to stop now.”

“Were you trying to protect me when you started fucking yourself for money?” As soon as the words left Zac’s mouth he found himself wishing for a way to suck them back up, make it so that they were never said out loud. The loud sigh that left Taylor’s mouth proved to him that that was impossible, though.

“Look,” Taylor pushed his plate to the side and leaned his elbows on the counter. “You were never supposed to find out. I don’t even know how you did, and I’m not sure I want to know, but you weren’t. I’m very sorry that you did, but I’m not ashamed. I make a good living doing what I do,” Taylor shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

Zac sat there for a few seconds, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Just talking about Taylor doing what Taylor did managed to make him feel all screwy inside and it was taking everything he had to shove the feeling of desire that rose up in him at the thought of watching Taylor again back down. When he lifted his gaze, Taylor was staring at him, his face unreadable, waiting for Zac to respond.

“I can’t stop picturing you naked,” again Zac found himself wishing for a way to erase the words he said, unsure how he had even allowed them to slip out of his mouth in the first place. It was like the filter between his brain and his mouth was temporarily out of order, whatever thought that popped up just spilling out of him onto the countertop between him and his brother. 

“How many times did you watch me?”

Zac wasn’t sure what he had expected Taylor to say after what he’d said, but that question wasn’t even on the list of possibilities. He felt his mouth dry out, his stomach twisting just enough to make him nauseous. He didn’t want to tell him anything, he didn’t want to admit to what he’d done, but the thought of piling more lies up between them made him feel equally ill, so he shook his head and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tommy1985,” he said quietly.

The silence that came after was so still and so long that Zac started counting the ticks from the clock on the wall. When he finally put his hand down and opened his eyes Taylor was staring at him again, his mouth just slightly open.

“That was you?” Taylor asked, barely above a whisper.

Zac nodded and then shook his head, looking down at the top of the counter.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Zac choked out, his head still shaking from side to side. “Can you-” he sighed, looking back up at Taylor. “Can you please just bring me to get my car?”

“Zac, I-”

“Tay, I can’t,” Zac sighed. “Not right now, okay? There’s so much happening in my head, I can’t do this right now.” Zac looked at Taylor again and he could feel the look of pure desperation on his face. “Please, Tay.”

After a couple of seconds Taylor simply nodded his head, Zac letting out a sigh of relief. Taylor walked around the counter and grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving his wallet in his back pocket. He walked to the door and pulled it open, “I’ll meet you in the car,” he said without turning around, shutting the door behind him.

Zac let out a breath, his entire body deflating once Taylor was out of the room. He looked around Taylor’s kitchen and sighed. For so many years, Taylor’s home had been something of a safe haven for Zac, somewhere he could go when there were troubles with Kate or life in general was getting hard. But now, Zac felt like he didn’t belong there, like there was something happening between the walls of the house that was attempting to squeeze what remained of Zac’s spirit out of him. Zac shook his head, pushing his stool back and standing up. He walked to the door, realizing that whatever it was that was trying to squash him out wasn’t in between the walls of Taylor’s house, it was inside him.

—————

 

**Taylor.**

The ride to Isaac’s house was quiet, Taylor wanting to say something every few seconds, but every time he looked at Zac out of the corner of his eye, he’d see his downcast eyes, fingers picking at the skin around his nails, and he’d frown and look back out at the road.

Their whole lives Taylor and Zac had been a pair. Sure, they were close with Isaac, too, their parents making sure that their children fostered strong relationships with each other that went beyond just being brothers, but the bond between the two of them had always exceeded even that. Zac was the only person in Taylor’s family who knew he was gay, the only person he’d confided in when he’d had his heart broken or his ego bruised, and when Zac’s marriage was starting to crumble around him, it was Taylor he’d come to at all hours of the day and night to vent or hear that he was doing the right thing. Not being able to speak freely - or at all - to Zac was crushing Taylor’s heart.

When they pulled into Isaac’s driveway, Taylor turned to Zac hoping they could at least say goodbye, make a plan to see each other again, maybe smooth all of this out, but all he was met with was a deep frown, Zac pushing his door open and stepping out of the car.

Taylor watched Zac walk around his truck and climb into the drivers seat. He saw him rest his head on the steering wheel for a second before sitting back up. The truck turned on and the reverse lights came on, Zac’s eyes in the rearview mirror waiting for Taylor to back out.

The drive back home went by in a blur, thoughts of everything Taylor wished he had the ability to say to his brother flying through his mind all at once. 

For a lack of anything else to do to keep his mind busy, Taylor tossed his keys down on the counter and walked over to the sink, opening the cupboard underneath and pulling out some cleaning supplies.

It had been a long time since Taylor had given his house a nice deep cleaning, but almost five hours later he stood in the middle of his living room, arms crossed over his chest and surveyed his handiwork. Every surface was gleaming, the rug freshly washed. There wasn’t a hint of dust as far as he could see. It almost looked like one of those model homes you can tour when they’re building a new subdivision. 

Proud of himself, he deposited his cleaning supplies back underneath the sink, tucked the vacuum into the closet and trudged to the bathroom off of his bedroom, taking a long hot shower. He got out, pulling on boxers and toweling his hair dry a bit before collapsing into his bed. It was only just after four in the afternoon, but a nap sounded exactly like what he needed.

 

Taylor stirred awake, his eyes opening and landing on the alarm clock next to his head on the nightstand. It was just after 11 at night, which was about five hours longer than he had planned to sleep. He was silently cursing himself, knowing that that meant he probably wouldn’t sleep another wink that night, when he felt a slight stirring next to him, his eyes popping fully open and his heart beating a little faster.

He turned slowly so he was on his back, his head turning fully to the side, a sigh of relief when the familiar head of messy brown hair came into view. He wasn’t sure what or who he expected to be there that shouldn’t be there, but seeing that it was Zac on his side, turned towards the opposite wall flooded him with relief that was instantly replaced with concern. 

He put a hand gently on Zac’s shoulder and shook him lightly, smiling a little when Zac slowly turned his head to face him.

“Hey,” Taylor said quietly. He could feel that his eyebrows were knit together, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get them to relax.

“Hey,” Zac responded, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Not that I’m mad that you’re here but,” Taylor shrugged one shoulder. “Why are you here?”

“I went to the bar,” Zac’s voice was groggy and Taylor could smell the faint hint of rum on his breath. “And I pounded down a few drinks, couple of shots, and you asking me if I had a drinking problem popped into my head,” Zac’s eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t, by the way. But I could if I keep going out and getting drunk to deal with my shit. I never realized how good getting drunk could make you feel when everything else felt so bad.”

Taylor frowned, waiting for Zac to continue, to actually answer his question, but he didn’t. Instead, he just let out a small sigh, reaching out and putting his hand on Taylor’s arm, wrapping his fingers around it and holding on, his eyes still closed.

“Zac,” Taylor whispered, watching as Zac’s eyes slowly opened again. “How’d you get here? You shouldn’t be out driving around drunk.”

Zac shook his head, blinking a couple of times. Taylor could tell that his eyes were heavy, and he knew that he should just let him go to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had him here of his own free will now and he wasn’t going to let that pass him by.

“I called an Uber.”

“And came here? Why?”

“Tay,” Zac sighed, wiggling his body to move a little closer to Taylor. “You’re the only place I know to go when I…”Zac trailed off, his eyes fluttering shut again. He squeezed Taylor’s arm a little and then sighed again, pushing his head across the pillow and pressing his mouth against Taylor’s lightly. 

A tidal wave of heat rolled over Taylor, his eyes wide open and his heart beating franticly underneath his skin. Zac didn’t move, just left his lips against Taylor’s for a few seconds, his grip on Taylor’s arm loosening as he pulled back just enough so that their mouths weren’t touching anymore.

Almost immediately Zac’s breathing deepened, his hand just resting on Taylor’s arm instead of holding onto it. Taylor knew he was asleep and he was torn between shaking him awake and demanding an explanation, and letting him get what was obviously a very needed rest.

Taylor licked his lips, the sweetness of the Coke that Zac had obviously been drinking with the rum making his mouth water just a little bit. He brought his fingertips up to his mouth, pressing them against his lips. He wasn’t sure if they felt so warm because Zac’s own lips had just been pressed against them or not - he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zac.**

Zac woke up drenched in sweat, the sheet under him and the blanket on top of him both damp against his skin. He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position before his eyes were even open, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Hey.”

Zac jumped, dropping his hands to his sides and turning his head to see Taylor leaning against a pillow that was pushed up against the headboard of the bed with a book resting in his lap.

“Holy shit,” he said quietly.

Taylor laughed silently, his shoulders moving up and down.

“Forget where you were?”

“Yeah,” Zac sighed, leaning back against the headboard next to Taylor. “What time is it?”

Taylor turned and looked at the clock and then looked back at Zac.

“Four in the morning.”

Zac nodded and tilted his head back so it was resting on the headboard. He watched the ceiling fan slowly spin, his heart rate increasing with every second, with every bit of how he’d ended up there in Taylor’s bed coming back to him.

“Tay?” He said quietly, not turning his head to look at his brother, instead keeping his eyes trained on the fan.

“Yeah?”

“Did I…” he trailed off, not wanting to say the words in the hope that it was a dream and not reality.

“Kiss me?” Taylor asked. There was no emotion one way or another in his words and Zac shut his eyes, internally screaming at himself. “Yeah. You did.”

“Fuck,” Zac groaned, lifting his head off the headboard a little and then putting it back harshly.

“We didn’t do _that_ ,” Taylor said, this time his voice laced with amusement. Zac opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowed at Taylor.

“Very funny.”

“What’s going on with you, Zac?” Taylor asked softly. He picked the book up off of his lap and placed it on the nightstand, turning his whole body to face Zac’s.

“I don’t know,” Zac said, surprised by how quickly his emotions twisted up. He wasn’t normally an overly emotional guy. Loud? Sure. A little zany? Definitely. But all this stomach turning and heart clenching was new to him. He wasn’t sure he was enjoying it. 

“I woke up to you drunk and asleep in my bed,” Taylor’s voice was even and laced with care, but Zac winced anyway. “Then you kissed me. You’re going to have to give me more than I don’t know.”

“Can we just forget that happened?”

“I don’t think so.”

Zac sighed, rolling his head to the side to look at Taylor. He was surprised by the lack of judgement on his brothers face, instead he felt slightly comforted by the way Taylor was looking at him, eyes wide and full of care and concern, his mouth turned up just slightly. 

“You got any liquor?”

“Zac,” Taylor shook his head lightly.

“Seriously, if you want to talk about this…” Zac trailed off, closing his eyes. 

“Alright,” Taylor sighed and Zac felt his weight shift on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and Taylor was standing at the other side of the bed. “But after this, we’re putting you on a cleanse.”

Zac laughed softly, pulling himself off of Taylor’s bed and following him through the dark house to the kitchen. Taylor flipped on a light and then opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of tequila, putting it on the counter. He moved to the cupboards, pulling out two shot glasses and then looking over at Zac, shaking his head and putting them back. He opened another cupboard and pulled out two glasses, filling them with ice before setting them down on the counter. Zac watched as Taylor filled them with tequila and then picked them up and turned, heading for the living room.

Zac followed, sitting down on the couch next to Taylor and taking the glass that he held out to him. He took a large sip, wincing as it went down, and then chasing it with another large sip. He moved his eyes towards Taylor when he heard him quietly laugh and then shook his head, taking another sizable sip before placing his cup between his thighs.

“You gonna drink yours or…” 

“Not quite as fast as you are, I guess,” Taylor grinned, taking a small sip of his own drink and then leaning back on the couch. “Alright, lets talk, Zac. No more dawdling.”

“Dawdling?” Zac lifted an eyebrow. “What are you, ninety?”

“No, but you’re a master procrastinator. Come on, talk to me.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Zac sighed, taking another sip out of his now almost empty glass and leaning back on the couch. “I’m a mess.”

“You’re not a mess,” Taylor said softly. “Obviously something is eating at you.”

Zac closed his eyes, forcing his mouth to move and fighting the urge to get up and run straight out of Taylor’s house. Again. 

“How did you know…that you were, you know…”

Zac stopped talking and they sat in a heady silence for a few beats before he felt Taylor’s hand rest gently on his knee.

“Gay?” Taylor asked quietly. “Are you asking me how I knew I was gay?”

Zac nodded his head, not opening his eyes, not moving. Taylor’s hand felt heavy on his knee, simultaneously causing his stomach to knot up while providing him with a lightening feeling, almost making him feel like maybe things weren’t so bad.

“I guess I didn’t really know until someone showed me,” Taylor’s words were quiet and easy. “I’d been with some girls…never, you know, all the way or anything, but I’d hooked up a few times. But, it never really made me feel anything, you know? It got the job done,” Taylor chuckled a little and then squeezed Zac’s knee. He paused and Zac thought he heard him take a gulp of his tequila. “And then I was with someone who did make me feel - well, everything. It was different with him. Like fireworks,” he laughed quietly again. “Thats so cheesy, but it’s true.”

They fell into another silence, Zac digesting Taylor’s words. He’d known Taylor was gay for a long time, but he hadn’t really known too much about how he’d gotten there, or who he’d been with leading up to or after the fact. Taylor was normally so open about his life and the things he did, until it came to his sexuality where he became a very private person. Most people didn’t even know that Taylor _was_ gay, they just assumed he’d never met anybody who made him want to settle down. 

“Zac,” Taylor broke the silence, squeezing his knee again. Zac opened his eyes and lolled his head to the side, his gaze meeting Taylor’s. “Do you think you’re gay?”

“I don’t know,” Zac shrugged limply. “I don’t know anything anymore. Everything is twisted and-” his voice hitched in his throat, something between a sigh and a sob releasing itself. “I’m so confused, Tay.”

“How’d you end up on the cam site?” 

For some reason the question startled Zac and he winced, pulling slightly away from Taylor, his hand following to stay firmly on Zac’s knee.

“It was an accident.”

Taylor nodded, waiting for Zac to elaborate. Zac put his glass to his mouth and drained the rest of the now watered down tequila from his glass, placing it on the coffee table when he was done. 

“Carrick kept telling me about these girls on there. I’d been having trouble, you know…with…I couldn’t-” Zac shook his head and swallowed. “Anyway, one night, I was frustrated with myself and I decided to check it out and it…well, it didn’t do it for me,” Zac shook his head again. “I got so frustrated and upset, I decided that I was determined to _make_ it work for me, so I opened the laptop again and…and I clicked the wrong thing and thats when,” Zac lifted his eyes to meet Taylor’s. “That’s when I saw you.”

Taylor just nodded again, Zac’s stomach absolutely reeling now. He could feel the tequila running through him finally, his cheeks flush and chest warm. He watched as Taylor quickly licked his lips, swearing at himself silently when he felt a stirring inside at the sight. Taylor opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Zac cut him off.

“I’d never come that hard in my life.”

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor felt his eyebrows shoot up on his forehead, his mouth instantly drying out. He pulled his hand back from Zac’s knee, lifting his glass to his mouth and pouring it’s remains into it. He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes as he felt the burn of the tequila run through his body. He’d been humoring Zac, planning to nurse his glass just enough to keep his brother talking, but suddenly he felt like he needed it just as much - maybe more - than Zac did.

He rarely found himself at a loss for something to say, but right then he wasn’t even sure he could speak English, never mind come up with something comforting to tell Zac. He didn’t miss the way his own cock was now slightly swelled inside his loose sweatpants, but he’d instantly convinced himself it was just the talk of sex in general that had done it to him, it had nothing to do with what Zac had just told him. 

“You didn’t know,” he finally brought himself to speak. “That it was me. You couldn’t have known.”

Zac stood up and grabbed his glass, walking out of the room without saying anything else. Taylor thought about following him, sure he was going to leave again. But then he heard the ice machine on the fridge start up and the freezer open and close. The sound of Zac filling his glass echoed through the silent house, and then he was back, sitting on the couch next to Taylor, drinking from his newly full glass. 

When he finally put it down on the table it was half empty again, a new pink tinge present on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know, but I know now,” he finally said slowly, his eyes a little more heavily lidded than before. Taylor glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost five in the morning now, and they could both probably use some more sleep, but this was more important. “And when I think about it, it still makes me…” he trailed off, shrugging.

“Makes you what?” Taylor lifted his glass to his mouth, desperate to bring some moisture back to it, and then remembered that it was empty. He leaned forward and placed it on the table, not taking his eyes off Zac the entire time.

“Harder than anything else has been able to in a long time.”

The way he’d said it, like he was telling Taylor that they were expecting rain that day, or that he had to run to the bank, and not like he was igniting a fire inside of Taylor’s chest and causing goosebumps to spread all over his body, shocked him. Not so long ago Zac was on the floor of Isaac’s patio sobbing into Taylor’s shirt and now here he was, knocking the air out of Taylor’s lungs with the things he was saying, and none of them even seemed to be having any effect on him.

“Show me,” Zac said quietly and Taylor’s eyes shot wide open, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

“What?”

“The room,” Zac said. “Where you do your show. It’s not your bedroom. I want to see it.”

Taylor wanted to say no, but he couldn’t. Not after everything Zac had told him. He’d been wanting him to open up to him since the day he’d run out of the kitchen on him, and he finally had. He couldn’t exactly shut him down now. So, instead he just nodded, standing up and walking into the kitchen, turning to see Zac following him. He made it to the basement door, his hand on the knob, before turning to Zac and sighing.

“I don’t know, Zac, I-”

Zac let out a low noise, some kind of a mix between a growl and a sigh, and then his arm was over Taylor’s shoulder, his palm flat on the door behind his head. Before Taylor could make a sound Zac’s lips were on his, his entire body so close to him that his back was pressed firmly against the door. 

Zac’s lips were rough, but they moved over Taylor’s slowly, a wave of thrill and shock and lust rolling through Taylor’s body as his lips parted to allow Zac’s tongue access. Taylor sighed, his body reacting harshly when Zac pulled away, Taylor’s mind racing, trying to make sense of all of the feelings rushing through him. Zac blinked a couple of times, taking two steps back from Taylor, his fingertips grazing Taylor’s arms as he dropped his hand from the door behind his head. 

“So,” he smiled weakly. “How about showing me that room now?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Zac.**

Everything was kind of hazy, a grey glow surrounding everything Zac’s eyes landed on. He felt like he was moving in slow motion and that time was disjointed, little starts and stops instead of a cohesive, linear movement.

He knew he’d been walking around the room, the one that Taylor used to perform for his adoring audience. He’d run his hand along the desk top, the large computer screen, the bed and it’s sheets and covers. He remembered thinking that it smelled good in there, unlike what one would assume some kind of self sex den would smell like. 

Then he’d moved on Taylor, desperate to feel how he’d felt upstairs while they’d been kissing. The squeak of surprise that Taylor had made reverberated in Zac’s throat, but his hands had landed on Zac’s hips, his fingertips digging in harshly. Zac had thought that there’d be bruises tomorrow, but shook the thought away, much more interested in riding the wave rolling through him out than worrying about the future. 

There was a hunger inside of Zac unlike anything he’d ever felt before, his hands taking charge over any rational thought, sliding underneath the hem of Taylor’s thin t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and dropping it onto the floor. Zac was sure he hadn’t taken his own shirt off, but it had landed on top of Taylor’s, their bare chests pressed together when their lips met again. 

Zac pulled on Taylor, backing them up until the backs of his knees hit the bed, visions of the things he’d seen Taylor do on it from the other side of the camera spurning him on as he fell back onto the cushy mattress, pulling Taylor down with him. 

They’d kissed hastily, not rough, but not quite gentle either, rolling so they were on their sides facing each other. Zac’s hand ran up and down Taylor’s side a few times, getting used to the feeling of his skin under his fingers, before he pushed his fingertips underneath the waist band of Taylor’s sweatpants, Taylor sighing into his mouth. 

Zac ran his fingertips over Taylor’s skin, his hand sliding into the sweats a little further, inching it underneath the band of his boxers. He moved his hand around Taylor’s thigh, letting his fingertips brush lightly over it, exploring as if he’d never felt human skin before. He did this for a few seconds, running his hands over Taylor’s thigh, his ass, back to his thigh, their kisses growing quicker and sloppier. 

Zac shifted his body to find a comfortable position, his hand sliding back over Taylor’s thigh to his front, Taylor gasping when Zac ran a single fingertip down the length of his dick. 

Taylor’s hand had been resting on the small of Zac’s back, but at the sudden and new contact, his fingertips pressed into Zac’s flesh, Zac taking that as a sign to continue. He slowly ran his fingertip back up the path it had come down, lightly wrapping his hand around Taylor’s cock the way he’d watched Taylor do to himself. He slid his hand up and down hesitantly a few times, his confidence growing as Taylor’s lips stopped moving against his but stayed pressed against them, his breath coming out in harsh, jagged pants.

Zac sped up his rhythm, flicking his wrist here and there, listening for the changes in Taylor’s breathing to tell him what was working. Taylor was thrusting into Zac’s fist, his pants transforming into moans and whimpers and Zac swore he could come right then without any outside help. 

And then Taylor’s eyes opened, his hips stilled, and his eyes locked with Zac’s, a deep blush taking over his face. He shook his head slowly, pulling himself back and away from Zac. 

“We can’t,” he whispered, fixing his pants and standing up from the bed. “I don’t know what just happened or what we were thinking but-” he shook his head again, backing up towards the door. “What the fuck? What the _fuck_?”

Zac pushed himself into a sitting position his head shaking along with Taylor’s now.

“Tay, wait-”

“Go to sleep, Zac,” Taylor’s voice was still low, but Zac could hear the harshness in it and he winced, his chest tightening. “Just go to sleep.”

And then he was gone. And now Zac was opening his eyes, taking in the black and white bedspread that was covering him, the white walls with the black trim. He turned his head to the side and saw the black mask Taylor liked to wear sitting on the nightstand. He reached out and ran his fingers over the embellishments on it, trying to piece together his memory, figure out what was reality and what was just a dream he’d been having. 

He sat up, tossing the bedspread off of him and swung his feet to the floor. He’d needed the liquid courage to tell Taylor what was going on with him, and then, if his memory was just that - a memory - it had taken him one step further. It had propelled him into doing something he’d spent too many of his recent hours thinking about doing, something he never would have done otherwise. He knew he should regret it, but he couldn’t make himself. Now he knew what it sounded like when it was him making Taylor moan and pant instead of him doing it to himself, and if nothing else, he knew that was something that would be able to carry him, continue solving the problem that had lead him here in the first place.

Regret or no regret, Zac was keenly aware that he was probably going to have to face Taylor. Unless he wanted to spend the day hiding in Taylor’s basement room, he’d have to make his way through the house. It dawned on him that he didn’t even have a car, he’d called an Uber to bring him to Taylor’s house - yet another decision he’d made under the influence. Maybe Taylor was onto something and Zac was in need of a good cleanse. 

Zac quietly walked up the basement steps, pushing the door open as softly as he could. He was prepared to sneak directly out of the front door and then it dawned on him that his shoes were in Taylor’s room, beside the bed, exactly where he’d left them before he’d slipped beneath the sheets and fell asleep the night before.

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because as soon as he closed the basement door behind him he heard Taylor’s soft ‘good morning’ from where he was sitting at the kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in one hand, his phone in the other.

“Hi,” Zac said, not quite meeting his brothers eyes.

“Surprised you’re up already,” Taylor’s eyes flicked to the clock, Zac’s following them. It was just after ten and he had no idea when he’d finally fallen asleep. “Coffee?” Taylor asked, standing from his seat without waiting for an answer.

Zac walked to the counter and sat down on the seat across from the one Taylor had been occupying. He watched him pour another mug of coffee, putting some sugar and cream in it and stirring it quickly before placing it in front of Zac and making his way back to his stool. Zac took a sip, moving to set the mug down before deciding to take another, longer one.

He could feel Taylor’s eyes on him, but he wasn’t sure what to do or say, so he he busied himself taking what seemed to be the longest sip of coffee in human existence, until Taylor cleared his throat.

Zac set his mug down and finally met Taylor’s eyes. He shrugged one shoulder lazily and leaned back on the back of the stool, tilting his head to the side.

“I’d ask if you want to talk about it, but I know you’ll say no,” Taylor finally said, fiddling with the handle of his mug. 

Zac went to tell Taylor he was correct and then thought about it again. How long did he really want to run around in circles with this? Something had obviously changed in him since that first night he’d stumbled upon Taylor’s camsite. Something that maybe was there all along, that Zac had been battling with his whole life without fully admitting it to himself. If he were honest with himself for one minute for a change, he’d probably find that it wasn’t the first, second or even the third time he’d found himself thinking about his brother in a compromising position. There were times when they were teenagers, Taylor would be changing and Zac would glimpse the dip of his hips, the curve of his back, the wispy trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waist line of his pants, and he’d find himself wanting to reach out. Lay a finger on the skin there, run his hands over it. He instantly remembered the time he’d come home around ten at night and went to walk into the small bathroom him and Taylor shared, stopping dead in his tracks at the door when he heard the unmistakable sounds of his brother pleasuring himself, each moan making Zac grow harder and harder until he slid his hand into his own pants, jerking off furiously along with the sounds Taylor had been making. 

He’d never really thought much of these things after they had happened, chalking them up to hormones and an active teenage sex drive, but they _had_ happened, and Zac would be fooling himself if he tried to convince either of them that he didn’t want to walk around the counter and drop to his knees and make Taylor make all of those sounds again.

“Actually,” Zac said, picking up his mug, but not lifting it to his mouth. “I do want to talk about it.”

“You do?” Taylor lifted an eyebrow, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter. “Okay,” he nodded. “Okay, good. Let’s talk about it then.”

“Okay,” Zac echoed, drinking what was left of his coffee to bide himself some time. Once every drop of liquid was gone from his mug, he set it down, pushing it off to the side, and placed his hands on the counter. He tossed around the ways to explain himself to Taylor that wouldn’t make him flinch, but decided that he was turning a new leaf. That he was just going to be open and honest about everything he was thinking and feeling and if Taylor needed to run or hide from it, he could do that. Zac wasn’t holding it inside anymore. He took a breath and then looked Taylor.

“If you would have let me,” he said slowly. “I would have kept going last night. I would have gone further. I _wanted_ to go further.”

“What are you saying?” Taylor asked evenly.

“I’m saying,” Zac closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. “I’m telling you that if you would have let me, I would have fucked you last night. I wanted to fuck you, I’ve been doing nothing but thinking about fucking you for days.” He opened his eyes, looking at Taylor. “Honestly, I’m thinking about it right now.”

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor prided himself on his ability to see and hear almost anything without it rendering him speechless or sending him into shock. The last few days had completely shaken that up, taking that ability away from him, and every time it happened it was because of Zac. Zac, suddenly full of surprises and words that were making Taylor think and feel things he didn’t even know existed.

“You’re…thinking about it,” Taylor said quietly. “Right now?”

“Yeah,” Zac nodded once, leaning forward towards the counter. “You’re driving me fucking crazy Taylor, and you don’t even know it.”

“I’m not-” Taylor shook his head. “I’m not doing anything, I don’t mean to be driving…” Taylor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes., mumbling, seemingly more to himself than anything else. “What is going on?”

“Good question,” Zac answered anyway. “I’ve been asking myself the same thing. Unfortunately I haven’t been able to come up with much of an answer except that I accidentally watched you fuck yourself and now the thought of doing it myself is taking over my life.”

Taylor flinched at the sheer honesty in Zac’s voice. As far as Taylor could tell, he wasn’t even trying to soften his words, he was just letting them fall right on out of him, consequences be damned. This was a new side of Zac, and despite the situation and the details, Taylor was pretty sure he liked it. 

“You want to…fuck me?” Taylor didn’t miss the way his cock twitched when he said the words, but he was surprised at how hard he was, he hadn’t even noticed until that moment. 

Zac just nodded, shrugging his shoulders. Taylor could see that he was trying to come up with what to say next and he couldn’t help but wonder if Zac’s heart was beating as hard as his own was. There was nothing normal about this situation. Nothing normal about the things Zac was saying, or the things they had done the night before. And there was absolutely nothing normal about the way the words coming out of Zac’s mouth were making Taylor feel. The want to crawl across the counter and straddle your brothers lap and let him kiss the breath out of you for the second time in less than 24 hours was decidedly the direct opposite of normal. 

“I think…” Taylor spoke, his mouth cottony. “I don’t know what I think,” he rose from his stool and walked past Zac to the hallway leading to his bedroom. “I’m going to get you your shoes. I think maybe we need to…think. Apart. About this?” He hadn’t meant to inflect at the end, turn his statement into a question. But, Zac didn’t say anything, so he walked to his room, stopping in front of the bed and placing his hands down on it, breathing in and out, trying to quell the jackhammer that had unleashed itself inside of his chest. _What was happening?_

He grabbed Zac’s shoes and turned to walk back out of the room, jumping when he saw Zac was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

“We don’t need to think apart,” Zac ignored what Taylor had said, walking into the room and stopping in front of him. “There’s really only one question, isn’t there?”

Taylor lifted an eyebrow, unable to force himself to say anything with Zac suddenly standing so close to him. The memory of the night before - or earlier that morning if he wanted to be exact - flooded his brain, the sounds of Zac’s breathing mixed with his own echoing inside his head. He closed his eyes for a second, the memory of the feeling of Zac’s warm hand on him making a fine layer of goosebumps rise on his arms. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that Zac was grinning, a slight sparkle in his eyes, as if Taylor was amusing to him.

“Is something funny?” Taylor winced at how juvenile his voice sounded, like some kind of nerdy schoolboy who was standing a little too close to the prom queen. 

Zac laughed softly and shook his head. He bit his lip for a second, his eyes moving back and forth between Taylor’s.

“I was there last night,” he said slowly. “I heard the sounds you were making, I felt the way your body was reacting. You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you, but you freaked out.”

“Of course I freaked out!” Taylor threw his free arm in the air, suddenly feeling stupid for standing there holding onto Zac’s beat up sneakers. “I’m not supposed to be,” Taylor lowered his voice, it turning into a harsh whisper. “Getting jerked off by my little brother. And liking it!”

“So you _did_ like it?” Zac grinned, stepping closer to Taylor. He reached out and brushed a stray hair off of Taylor’s forehead, tucking it behind his ear, his fingers lingering there.

“I- I-” Taylor stammered, shaking his head.

“Say you liked it,” Zac’s voice dropped, his fingers sliding from behind Taylor’s ear to the back of his neck, his fingertips getting lost in Taylor’s hair. He waited a couple of seconds and then spoke again. “Tell me.”

Taylor’s eyes fell shut and he released a breath, “I did.”

Taylor opened his eyes in time to see Zac push himself forward, his mouth landing on Taylor’s. His fingers grasped at the back of Taylor’s neck, Taylor dropping the sneakers on the floor, his arms sliding around Zac’s waist all of their own volition. Zac lightly pushed his tongue into Taylor’s mouth, his other hand landing on Taylor’s hip and pulling him closer to him. 

Taylor felt like all of the air was being sucked out of the room, his hands grasping at the back of Zac’s shirt, pulling him closer, as close as he could get him. Suddenly, with Zac’s lips moving with Taylor’s without the hazy cloud of alcohol inside his head, the only thing Taylor wanted to do was acquire more of him. More, until there was nothing left to have.

He didn’t know what he thought Zac would be like in this situation, but he was surprised when he took complete charge, moving them to the bed, lowering himself down over Taylor, kissing him gently and lovingly as he slid his hands up his sides, taking his t-shirt with him, backing up just enough, only ending their kiss long enough to remove Taylor’s shirt before their mouths were back together again. 

One by one, each article of clothing they were wearing was discarded, thrown around the room as their hands moved over each others bodies, exploring places they’d never been before. When Zac finally slid his arm between them and took Taylor’s dick in his hand, suddenly all of the air was back, the room brightening as he stroked him, both of them moaning into each others open mouths, Taylor feeling like the sounds of Zac’s pleasure at simply providing _him_ with pleasure was like a drug he wasn’t aware he’d needed. 

It wasn’t long before Taylor could feel the pit of his stomach burning. He let out a strangled ‘oh’ before letting go, his eyes squeezed shut, Zac’s mouth pressed to his jaw. 

They stayed pressed together, Zac’s hand still lightly wrapped around Taylor, their chests rising and falling. It was only about a minute, but it could have been an hour, when Taylor finally pulled his face away from Zac’s and spoke.

“You said you couldn’t stop thinking about…” Taylor said breathlessly, he could feel his cheeks heating up. “Fucking me?”

Zac laughed, louder than the situation probably called for, but then he smiled down at Taylor, looking at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen.

“Yeah,” he said, his smile not faltering. “I said that.”

“How do you feel,” Taylor licked his lips, blinking a couple of times, before pulling Zac’s face back towards his own. “About doing it instead of thinking about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten more and better feedback than I ever expected it to when I started thinking about writing it, so, thank you to everyone who has been reading along! We're almost at the finish line with this one and I love hearing everyones thoughts, so keep telling me what you think, it fuels my writing tank! :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a lot more smutty than I originally intended for it to so...sorry not sorry, I guess? ;)

**Zac.**

Zac had spent an awfully long time thinking about what sex with Taylor would be like, but nothing had prepared him for how the actual experience was going to feel.

He wasn’t sure how long it had lasted, but it simultaneously felt like forever and not long enough. He’d learned through it that the sight of Taylor, - who’d insisted on ‘doing something’ for Zac - on his knees below him, his blue eyes staring up at Zac as he licked and sucked at him with the skill and purpose of a professional blow job giver, was enough to make his whole body shake with need and pleasure. When Taylor had pulled away, falling back onto the bed and pulling Zac in between his legs, showing him exactly what to do to prep him and get him ready for sex, Zac was sure his head was going to explode. But, the shock of actual electricity - maybe an entire lightning storm - that shot throughout his body from all angles when he finally slid into Taylor, as slow as he could force himself to, put any other feeling he’d ever felt to shame. 

Zac was amazed, but not altogether surprised, that their bodies fit together perfectly. Finally being with Taylor was like having a puzzle that you’d put together years ago and finally finding that piece that had been missing all along. He felt complete, like a load of cement had been lifted off of his chest.

When they finished, hands clasped together, their mouths moving lazily over each others, Zac collapsed half next to, half on top of Taylor, each of them covered in a sheen of sweat. They lay there quietly, each of them working to bring their breathing and heart rate back to normal speeds, Zac running a finger lazily up and down Taylor’s side.

“What was that to you?” Taylor finally broke the silence. Zac lifted his head to look at Taylor, speaking softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Just,” Taylor shrugged the shoulder that Zac wasn’t leaning on. “What did that mean? Was it just something you wanted to do, so you did and it and now-”

“Are you asking me if I just used you as a booty call?” One of Zac’s eyebrows rose and Taylor let out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“No,” Zac put his head back down, pressing his lips to Taylor’s shoulder. “I don’t know what it was, or what we’re doing or what happens now, but,” he shrugged, tightening the arm that was tossed around Taylor’s middle. “I’m glad that happened. With you.”

 

\--

 

Zac had planned to go home. He figured that they would eat lunch together and then he’d pull himself together and call an Uber to bring him back to his empty house. But, somewhere along the way they’d silently decided that Zac wouldn’t be going anywhere, instead, as night fell, they found themselves on Taylor’s couch watching yet another episode of House Hunters, a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Taylor’s phone had started going off around six and by eight-thirty, Zac just couldn’t take the dinging anymore. He reached across Taylor to where his phone was sitting on the other side of the couch and snatched it up, hitting the button to turn the screen on. There were dozens of notifications, all from the webcam site, all private messages asking some variation of when Taylor - Jordy - would be back.

“Uh,” Zac said, holding Taylor’s phone out to him. “I think your adoring fans want to know when their king will be back, Jordy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Taylor said, but laughed, taking his phone. He scrolled through the messages and then tossed his phone back down on the couch. “They can wait.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Zac grinned. “By all means, go make that money.”

“I’m not going to leave you up here while I go put on a show,” Taylor laughed again.

“Who said anything about leaving me up here?”

 

—

 

Twenty minutes and a lot of assurances later, Zac was sitting on the rolling computer chair off to the side of the room where the camera couldn’t pick him up, but he had a great view of Taylor, who was strapping his mask on.

“I still don’t know about this,” Taylor side-eye’d Zac as he slid his pants off, revealing the tight boxers Zac was used to seeing him wear on the camera.

“It’s fine,” Zac laughed. “Though, I do have a question.”

“What?” 

“I noticed that…well, when you get on camera…um,” Zac felt himself blushing a little bit. “Well, you’re always already hard. Do you - erm - prep for that?”

Taylor laughed, tipping his head forward so his hair fell in his face. The color on his cheeks matched Zac’s.

“I do, actually.”

“Yeah?” Zac grinned. “Are you gonna prep…right now?”

“I mean,” Taylor sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, his blush growing. “No one wants to see a…well, you know…”

The bravery Zac had felt earlier crept back in and he stood from the chair, walking over to Taylor.

“Let me help,” he said quietly, putting his hands on Taylor’s arms and sinking down to his knees, his hands running down Taylor’s body to the waist band of his boxers.

“You don’t have to,” Taylor said quietly, his voice instantly a little huskier.

“Want to,” Zac replied, his eyes moving from Taylor’s to his boxers.

Zac pulled Taylor’s boxers down gently, nudging each of his legs for him to step out of them. He moved them aside and wrapped his hand around Taylor’s already half hard dick, licking his lips before sliding them over the head.

The second he was in Zac’s mouth Taylor let out a low groan, his hands falling to Zac’s hair.

Zac was overly aware of the fact that he’d never done this before, but it only took him a few seconds of listening to the sounds coming from Taylor to show him he was doing things correctly. He licked and sucked and teased, stroking him along with his mouth, until Taylor was panting over him and pulling lightly on his hair, and then he slowly removed his mouth, standing up slowly and leaning in to kiss him.

“I think you’re all set,” he smirked, pulling away from Taylor, now painfully aware of his own throbbing erection. 

“I could not do the show and we could just do more of that,” Taylor reached for Zac, pulling him back into him, kissing him first for the first time. Zac smiled against Taylor’s mouth, kissing him back before gently pushing him towards the computer. He picked up Taylor’s discarded boxers and tossed them at him.

“Go on, do your thing.”

The minute Taylor turned on the camera and climbed onto the bed, Zac was aware of exactly how he’d been fooled into not knowing the man in front of the camera was his brother. His voice dropped an octave, his entire body language changed. He was dominant over himself and his viewers, steering the direction of the show exactly where he wanted it to go.

About five minutes into the broadcast, while Taylor was just chatting up his audience, his hand lightly rubbing his dick through his boxers, he laughed.

“Freshly fucked, huh?” His eyes flitted over to Zac. “That might be right. I might, uh, have a live audience here with me today.”

Zac pulled his lip between his teeth, his erection now positively throbbing inside of his pants. He reached down to move the fabric, a soft, but vocal breath coming out when his hand grazed over his dick.

“Have him join?” Taylor laughed, his hand slipping inside the waistband of his boxers. “What? I’m not good enough anymore?”

Zac watched as Taylor started stroking himself underneath his boxers, the tell tale ding of the tip box sounding a few times. Taylor rolled his head to the side, his eyes meeting Zac’s.

“They really want you to join.”

The tip box dung a few more times, Zac shaking his head no violently, but the thought alone made his whole body go hot. 

“He says no, guys,” Taylor looked back at the camera. “I guess you’ll have to settle for just me.”

Taylor lifted himself up so he was fully kneeling and peeled his boxers down to his knees, then shifted so he could kick them off. Zac felt a mix of jealousy that God knows how many people were looking at something he was surprised to realize he was already considering his and heated desire. He couldn’t ignore the throbbing in his pants anymore and his hands quickly went to the button of his jeans, undoing it along with the zipper. He pushed his hand through the hole in his boxers, wrapping it around himself and freeing his hard-on from what had started to feel like a prison.

He knew that Taylor was talking to his audience, he knew that he was doing a show, but the only thing Zac could hear as he watched Taylor jerk himself off was a whooshing between his ears, his own hand moving over himself quickly. Taylor was mid sentence when he moved his head to the side to look at Zac again and his mouth fell open when he saw what Zac was doing.

They locked eyes for a few seconds and then Taylor’s moved down to Zac’s hand. He started stroking himself faster, his head falling back, but his eyes trained on Zac’s hand.

It wasn’t until the tip box started dinging continuously that Zac realized that the both of them were moaning loudly, curse words falling from each of their mouths. It was clear that the audience was enjoying only seeing one half of their tandem show by the amount of money Zac could hear rolling in.

“Fuck,” Taylor cried out, grasping the bedsheets under him with his free hand. “Fuck.”

And then they were both coming, Zac having to choke back Taylor’s name.

—————

 

**Taylor.**

Taylor shut the shower off and stepped out of it, wrapping a towel around his waist. He’d left Zac to shower in the downstairs bathroom while he came up to clean off.

After Taylor had turned the camera off, Zac walked over to the bed and crushed his lips against Taylor’s, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. He’d kissed him long and hard and like if he didn’t he wouldn’t possibly have the life force to keep on living.

“I see why they throw all of their money at you,” Zac had said, his voice full of gravel. He’d kissed Taylor again and then looked down in between them. “I think I need to change.”

Taylor had laughed and shaken his head. He told him he’d be right back and ran upstairs, grabbing him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He brought them and a fresh towel down to him and motioned towards the bathroom.

“Feel free to clean up, I’m gonna grab a shower upstairs.”

“Okay,” Zac had nodded, pulling Taylor into him one more time, whispering before kissing him again. “It’s like now that I’ve started doing this, I can’t stop.”

While Taylor was showering, he couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to grow hard again just thinking about the look on Zac’s face during his show. The way he’d just abandoned all traces of shyness and hesitation, pleasuring himself right along with Taylor. 

Taylor was surprised to see Zac already on his bed, leaning up against the headboard, when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was suddenly glad that he’d resisted the urge to take care of that hard-on in the shower, sure Zac would have heard him going at it. It crossed his mind that it was a funny thing, to be ashamed of something like that with someone who an hour ago had your dick in their mouth, but he was still glad.

“Hey,” Zac grinned, his eyes blatantly taking in Taylor’s mostly naked body.

“Hey,” Taylor smiled, moving towards the closet to grab some clothes.

“Don’t bother,” Zac said, Taylor turning towards him. Zac shrugged motioning at his lower body, hidden by the covers. “I didn’t.”

“I gave you a change of clothes,” Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

“I know,” Zac shrugged again. “I decided I didn’t need them.”

“You’re suddenly really brazen, you know that?” Taylor couldn’t help but laugh. He walked towards the bed, pulling the covers on his side down so he could slide beneath them.

“I guess I’ve spent a long time not being brazen,” Zac turned his head to look at Taylor. “Once I started, it felt so good that I figured I should just keep it up.”

Taylor smiled, pulling the blanket up over his towel clad lap. He leaned against the headboard, only a foot or so in between him and Zac. Suddenly, all at once, he was hyper aware of the situation he suddenly found himself in. Naked in bed with his brother. His brother who had not only sucked him off not too long ago, but not too long before that, had been buried inside of him. 

“Zac,” Taylor sat up a little, turning his body so he was facing his brother. “What are we doing? Like, really, _what_ are we doing?”

“Right now,” Zac smiled, sliding his arm underneath the blanket and reaching for Taylor. He undid the towel from around Taylor’s waist and slipped his hand inside of it. “I’m going to see if I can get you off for the third time in less than twenty four hours.”

“Wait,” Taylor slid his arm under the blanket and put his hand on top of Zac, sighing when that caused Zac’s hand to rest on his now exposed dick.

“What’s wrong?” Zac frowned slightly.

“Nothings wrong, it’s just…” Taylor shook his head. “Should we…what are we _doing_?” He asked again, his forehead knotting up. “We’re…you’re my-”

“Brother,” Zac finished.

“Yeah,” Taylor nodded. “I think it’s frowned upon for brothers to be…doing what we’re doing.”

“You think? Zac smirked, his fingers lightly wrapping around Taylor’s dick. He pulled lightly a couple of times, Taylor’s hand going with his. Taylor’s eyes fell shut, the same swelling feeling rising up in his stomach and chest as Zac continued to stroke him. “It’s wrong,” Zac said quietly.

“It’s wrong,” Taylor repeated, his head falling back against the headboard, his hand wrapping around Zac’s.

“But it feels good,” Zac said. Not a question.

“So fucking good,” Taylor whispered. “God, Zac.”

Zac took Taylor’s words as encouragement, picking up his pace a little bit. He used his other hand to push the blanket back, his eyes moving to his and Taylor’s hands.

“Do you want to stop? Forget this whole thing? Never do it again?” He flicked his wrist at the end of his line of questioning, smiling when Taylor hissed in pleasure. “Say the word and it’s over. We can forget all about it.”

Taylor shook his head, tightening his hold on Zac’s hand, guiding him to stroke him a little bit faster. 

“I didn’t know I wanted this until I realized it was you,” Zac said, moving his body closer to Taylor’s, Taylor’s heart speeding up. “But now I can’t stop wanting it.”

“Me either.”

“When did you?” 

“Hmm?” Taylor’s eyes moved up to Zac’s.

“When did you start wanting me?”

“You want to talk about this now?” Taylor groaned, his hips bucking up just slightly into Zac’s fist.

“Yes, you’re always wanting me to talk about my feelings,” Zac laughed lightly, lifting himself and straddling Taylor’s legs, his towel falling completely off.

“God damn you,” Taylor groaned again, letting go of Zac’s hand and reaching for him, wrapping his hand around Zac just the way Zac’s hand was around him.

They stroked each other, each of them quietly moaning, until Zac said Taylor’s name. Their eyes met and Taylor knew what he wanted.

“When you kissed me,” he said. “Not the first time when you were drunk in my bed, but the second time. Stopping you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Yeah?” Zac’s voice was dripping with desire again and Taylor was made fully aware that it was probably his new favorite sound in the world. 

“I told you to go to sleep,” Taylor had to fight to keep his words even. “And then I came up here and I was…” he shook his head, his eyes closing. “I was so hard, I tried to ignore it, but the more I tried, the more I just kept picturing you…doing this.”

“Then what?” Zac asked, obviously spurned on by Taylor recounting this tale to him, if his husky voice and the renewed effort he was stroking Taylor with were any indication. 

“Remember how you told me that night you watched me, it was the hardest you’d ever came?” Zac nodded, waiting for Taylor to tell him more. “Well, after I left you down there and I came back up here,” Taylor shook his head. “I’d never come that hard, not with anyone. Not until…”

“Earlier today?” Zac smiled.

Taylor nodded, the thought of Zac over him - inside him - making him whimper, his hips jerking into Zac’s hand in time with his hand on Zac.

“I’ve been thinking,” Zac said, slowing his hand down just a little, making Taylor thrust towards him even more. “What they were saying tonight…”

Taylor squeezed his eyes shut, riding out the wave that was taking him over.

“I want to,” Zac said, leaning forward, pressing his mouth against Taylor’s. “I want to join you. I want them all to watch me fuck you and wish they were me.”

Taylor let out a long string of unintelligible words, his entire body going red hot as he came.


	10. Chapter 10

**Zac.**

Zac pulled his truck into Taylor’s driveway, smiling at the sight of Taylor’s car parked in the spot next to it. He got out, grabbing the bag of take out he’d picked up on the way and shut the door, hitting the button on his key fob to lock it.

He walked up the path to the house, taking the four steps to the porch two at a time before sliding the key he’d adopted as his own into the lock. He pushed the door open, smiling when he saw Taylor at the kitchen counter pouring a beer into a pint glass.

“Always gotta be fancy, don’t ya?” Zac laughed, tossing his keys into the basket Taylor kept on the counter.

“You know me,” Taylor grinned, holding up the empty beer bottle. “Want one?”

“Why not?” Zac walked to the fridge, dropping the bag of food on the counter on the way, and grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off. “Hold the cup, though. I can drink it out of the bottle like the lowly people.”

“Shut up,” Taylor laughed, putting his glass down on the counter and taking Zac’s bottle from him and putting it next to his cup. He closed the gap between them and put his arms around Zac’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Zac sighed when their mouths met, letting Taylor set the pace for their kiss. 

It had been two weeks since the night Zac had unloaded on Taylor, telling him how he felt and initiating what had started what seemed to be becoming a never ending sleepover, and still every time they kissed, or even touched, Zac felt a thrill rush through him unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Despite the worrying Taylor had done, Zac just knew - this was right.

“So,” Taylor said after pulling back. He grabbed his glass and Zac’s beer, handing it to him. “Come on, lets go sit and you can tell me all about it.”

Zac followed Taylor into the living room, waiting until they were sitting down on the couch to take a sip of his beer.

“Well?” Taylor asked “You’re killing me, here!”

Zac laughed, taking another sip of his beer and then breaking out into a smile.

“I got it!”

“Yes!” Taylor shouted, putting his beer down on the table and throwing his arms around Zac. “I knew you’d get it. They’d be stupid not to hire you.”

“I start next Monday, but I’ve been thinking,” Zac spoke into Taylor’s neck, grazing his teeth lightly across his skin before placing a kiss there.

“Hmm?” Taylor leaned into Zac’s kiss, tilting his head to give Zac better access to his neck, a place Zac had learned over the past two weeks that Taylor enjoyed being given attention to. 

“If I join you,” Zac reached for the coffee table to put his beer bottle down, bringing his hand back and running it up Taylor’s thigh. “On the camsite,” he drew Taylor’s skin into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and then smiling at the heavy sigh Taylor let out. “I wouldn’t need to take the job. I bet we’d make a killing.”

Taylor pulled back, his eyes moving between Zac’s. He licked his lips and then let out a breath.

“Do you really want to do this?”

“Why not?” Zac shrugged. “We’re already spending most of our time sleeping together, why not make some money while we’re doing it?”

Taylor laughed, shaking his head. 

“Most guys I’ve been out with…dated…have a problem with it. They seem to think it’s fine to sleep with a guy who makes his money the way I do, but they don’t want anything more serious with someone who does it.”

“Are you saying we’re dating?”

“What? No, I just-” Taylor shook his head and then looked down at his legs. “I mean, aren’t we? You’re practically living here, we do nothing but-”

Zac cut Taylor off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him and smiling against his lips. 

“We’re totally dating,” he laughed, kissing him again.

—

Something in Zac switched on when his relationship with Taylor took the turn it had. Every single thing that had been plaguing him over the recent months seemed to just dissipate, as if none of the problems had ever been there to start. He felt better about everything that had been plaguing him, not least of all the little hiccup with his understanding of his own sexuality. 

It would have been strange to Zac that things transformed with Taylor so easily, them falling into a routine as if they’d been together like this for years, except it felt nothing less than normal. He’d become pretty sure, day by day, that where he was with Taylor was exactly where he was always supposed to be. 

It helped him reconcile his failed marriage and the way he couldn’t seem to operate afterwards, the knowledge that the problem was that he hadn’t figured out his rightful place. The place next to Taylor. Now he had, and he could be grateful for every thing that had gotten him to where he was right now, and hopeful that it would stay this way.

“Hey,” Taylor smiled, walking into the house and moving straight for Zac, his arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hey yourself,” Zac grinned, leaning into Taylor and kissing him. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Taylor murmured against Zac’s mouth. “All good things, I hope.”

“You know it,” Zac smiled against Taylor, pulling him closer before backing up a little. “So, did you get it?”

Taylor released Zac from his arms and held up a plastic bag, a smile on his face.

“I thought this one was perfect for you.”

—————

 

 

**Taylor.**

Zac pulled the tight black boxers Taylor had tossed his way on, surprised just how tightly they hugged every part of him considering he was a bit bigger than Taylor, his cheeks heating up when he heard Taylor let out a low whistle.

“Never take those off.”

“Not even when we-”

“Okay, maybe then,” Taylor laughed. “But damn, those look good on you.”

“You look better on me,” Zac said quietly, moving towards Taylor and putting his hands on his hips. “Why’d it take us so long to do this?”

“I don’t know,” Taylor said, his arms going around Zac, his mouth landing on his shoulder blade. “But I’d like us to be doing it for a really long time.”

“Oh yeah?” Zac asked, sighing when Taylor’s teeth closed lightly on his skin, followed by his lips trailing up towards Zac’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Taylor said, his mouth finding Zac’s and kissing him slowly. He pulled away a little. “I was thinking maybe…I dunno, forever?”

Zac groaned, his hand moving to the back of Taylor’s neck. He pulled him towards him and kissed him deeper, moving them towards the bed that was meant to serve as the set for their upcoming debut show. 

Taylor smiled as Zac lowered them both onto the bed, happy to realize that he wasn’t the only one who was already hard when Zac’s hips fell onto his. They kissed, Zac pushing his hips down onto Taylor’s in a slow rhythm, Taylor’s breathing slowly becoming heavy.

“You know,” Taylor said slowly. “If you keep doing this, we’re not going to make it to the show.”

Zac laughed, rolling off of Taylor and sitting up. 

“You’re right,” he smirked. “Wouldn’t want to let the viewers down.

“Are you ready to see it?” Taylor leaned his body over and grabbed the plastic back from the end table, handing it to Zac. “It’s kind of like mine.”

Zac opened up the bag, pulling out the mask Taylor had gotten for him. It was almost exactly like Taylor’s, except it was red instead of black. Taylor watched as Zac ran his fingers over the embellishments on it, finally looking up at Taylor and grinning.

“I love it, it’s very…devilish.”

“I feel like that fits you,” Taylor laughed, standing up and moving over to the computer. He adjusted the webcam and then looked at Zac. “Last chance to ditch.”

“No way.”

 

—

 

It had started off slow, Taylor introducing everyone to ‘his friend’, the tip jar instantly lighting up when his viewers realized this wasn’t going to be Taylor’s normal solo show. Taylor could tell by looking at Zac that he was a little bit uncomfortable, and he couldn’t blame him. It was a giant leap to go from thinking you were a straight guy one day, to a couple of weeks later be in an intimate relationship with not only another guy, but your older brother, getting ready to allow god knows how many strangers watch you have sex with them. 

Taylor moved over to where Zac was leaning against the headboard, kneeling down at his side. 

“You okay?” He whispered quietly enough that he knew only Zac would be able to hear him. Zac gave him a small smile and nodded his head once, pulling Taylor’s face towards him and pressing their lips together. 

They kissed heatedly for a few seconds, the tip jar dinging a handful of times. Taylor smiled against Zac’s mouth, whispering against his lips, “they already like it.”

“How couldn’t they?” Zac whispered back, his hand moving into Taylor’s hair and pulling a little bit, Taylor letting out a loud sigh at the surprising feeling it sent through him.

He pulled back from Zac and looked at the camera, smirking a little.

“I hope you guys understand if we’re not talking to you too much,” he shrugged, his hand reaching for Zac’s dick, grasping it through the fabric of his boxers. “We’re going to be a little bit busy.”

The tip jar went off several more times, Taylor smiling at Zac again, wanting to make sure he was fully assured that he could say the word at any moment and Taylor would put a stop to this, shut the camera off, they’d never talk about it again. Taylor was ready to give the whole thing up completely for Zac, if he asked him to. It settled on him at that moment that he had never loved anything the way he loved the man sitting next to him, and he’d do anything he asked, no exceptions.

“Fuck,” he nearly growled, his mouth smashing back against Zac’s, his free hand curling around Zac’s neck. “I fucking love you,” he said it just for Zac to hear, his other hand sliding beneath the waistband of Zac’s boxers, his fingers wrapping around Zac.

“Me too,” Zac groaned into his mouth, his hips bucking up into Taylor’s hand. “I fucking love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read along with this whacky idea of mine and has given me feedback either on here or privately. This was supposed to be just a quick, ten chapter fic, and thats what it ended up being...but this is not the last you'll see of this particular version of these guys. I kinda fell in love with them. You can expect more after Camp Nano. I'm looking forward to hearing what everybody thinks!


End file.
